In Fairy Tail Academy
by asdfghjkl anime
Summary: Lucy—being the new secretary of the Student Council, she spends her high school life in Fairy Tail Academy. Will she enjoy the whole school year of being a high school student with idiotic and super fun Student Councilors? Or will she just die in this crazy madness around her? Drama on future chapters, and pairings are still to be decided.
1. Heartfilia, Lucy

**asdfghjklanime**:_ So, I'm here with a new story, and enjoy yourselves, okay? :) I'm glad you bumped into this AU story, and please, read to your heart's content. As it is said in the summary, drama will ensue on future chapters. Probably around chapter 10 and above or lower, but there will be drama. And if I'm in the mood, maybe I can put up some romance or something. 'nuff said, Keep Calm and Enjoy my Story. :')_

* * *

"If only..." she muttered. "If only mother was here, then this would've had never happened."

'She' walked by the streets with a uniform on, looking down the cobblestone ground and her hands stuffed in her skirt's pockets. Her father forced her to study in a private school and let her stay in the mansion that her father once owned when he told her that she should move to Fiore from the USA.**  
**

Her mother died when she was around seven or eight years old, and her father didn't care a single bit of her when she grew up. He said that she should study very hard in her room and have lessons of different sorts. Yeah, she did all of those and tried and did her best to make her father dearest proud, but she thought that her best is not good enough. Because her father was too focused on business and work. She didn't like it... at all. She hates being forced to do things, but we're talking about her father here. He GETSwhat he WANTS.

So here she was, being the perfect girl she is. But_.. am_ _I_ really _perfect? _she mused.

She just wore a sad smile on her face and whispered, "I guess not. Not at all."

Let's face it. She lost her PARENTS. They're not there beside her to support her. Her father was at the United States, doing what he wants to do and should do. Her mother is right above them all, watching over her family in heaven. While here she is, going to school and is treated like an object. _Damn it all. _she gritted her teeth and narrowed her chocolate brown eyes, as a teardrop fell down her cheeks.

* * *

"Are you lost?" a guy with strawberry blonde hair and blue-tinted glasses showed up beside a blonde girl who was leaning on the gateway. Then another guy was standing beside him but this time, he has raven hair and dark blue eyes. The guy with raven hair nodded his head, "We can help you out."

The female just blinked and gave them a look, "Sure. I just want to go to the principal's office."

The two guys grinned and gestured her to follow them. She just shrugged her shoulders and did so.

On their way to the office, the guy with strawberry blonde hair started to speak, "I'm Loke. Loke Celeste," he introduced himself. He dragged his eyes to the student next to him and continued, "And this guy is–"

The other guy cut him off and said, "Hello there. I'm Gray Fullbuster. Nice to meet you." and he offered a hand. The girl just stared at it and shook hands with him.

Loke glared at Gray, and sighed. "And you are?"

The blonde girl just yawned and replied with half-lidded eyes, "I am Lucy Heartfilia. I am actually a transfer student from the United States, so please take care of me for the time being." and she bowed respectfully. As she straightened her back, Lucy saw that both guys were gaping at her.

"H-Heartfilia?" Loke muttered under his breath. Gray just continued gaping but managed to say, "YOU'RE a Heartfilia! So, your family owns the big Heartfilia Conglomerate!"

Lucy nodded her head and stated, "Well, my father does. He just let me study here in Fiore, while he works in America."

"I see. How about your mother?" Loke questioned her, finding the subject of her interesting. Lucy heaved a sigh and shook her head.

"She's gone." she answered as if it's the most normal thing in the world. Loke choked, while Gray gaped at her. Again.  
After that said, Loke immediately apologized while Gray was still frozen on the spot. Lucy just nodded her head in understanding and told them to continue on the way.

* * *

As they arrived at the principal's office, Loke and Gray introduced Lucy to the head of Fairy Tail Academy.

"Sir Makarov," Loke called. "Makarov" or the Head Principal turned his swivel chair around to face the three students. The principal was very small for his age. Makarov hopped off of his chair and approached the three teenagers.

"Yes?" he asked as he was walking.

"Lucy-san is the new transfer student here. We would like to know on where her classroom would be and her clubs." Loke smiled. Makarov just nodded his head and inspected Lucy. Lucy didn't seem to be affected or self-conscious, so she just stood there staring at the pictures on the wall.

"Oh! So you're the transfer student Mr. Heartfilia was talking about. Nice to meet you." the midget held out his hand which Lucy accepted nonchalantly. The principal went back to his desk and searched on his pile of white papers. He then took out a yellow paper which seemed to be a form or something.

He read it for a moment and cleared his throat, "So, Ms. Heartfilia. Your classroom would be... Class 1-A. And you may pick your clubs and your extra subjects." the latter nodded and walked towards the former's desk.

She took the paper from him and signed on it,

_Heartfilia, Lucy  
__CLASS 1-A_

_Clubs; Literature, Sports  
Other; Astrology, Music_

Loke and Gray peeked behind her shoulder and whined and cheered at the same time.

"Hey! We're in the same classes and clubs! Well, except Literature." Gray grinned and scratched his head sheepishly.

"I'm Astrology and Music, too! Too bad I didn't choose Sports and Literature.

"Oh wait! I'm CLASS 1-A TOO! So you're with me for the whole year!" Gray's eyes widened and cheered for himself. Loke just smirked and laughed at him, "Wahahaha! I'm Class-A as well! Oh wait... Crap. That's just only on homeroom. My room is originally Class 1-B." and he sulked on a corner and muttered incoherent words. Until Makarov got infuriated and cried, "THEN WHAT ABOUT ME? YOU GUYS AREN'T THINKING ABOUT ME AND I CAN'T HANG OUT WITH LUCY-CHAAAAAAAAAN BECAUSE I'M ONLY IN THE OFFICE WHICH IS SEPARATED FROM HER CLASSROOM FOR **TWO FLOORS**! WAAAAAAAH!"

The two guys just blinked at him and Lucy just stood there, emotionless, "Oh yeah, yeah. Great. I'm going to class. See ya', stooges." and she turned on her heel and deadpanned.

As she was already outside, Loke and Gray stared at Makarov, who was still bawling and rolling on the floor, throwing a tantrum like a kid would.

"What a big, baby pedophile." Loke sighed and face palmed.

"Yeah. I know, dude. I know." Gray shook his head, feeling embarrassed on why the old man became the principal of this prestigious school.

* * *

CLASS 1-A

As Lucy entered the classroom, all of the students inside stopped what they were doing and looked at her direction. Lucy just ignored the stares and went to the chair beside the window at the back. She sighed and dropped her books on the edge and her bag below the desk.

She took out her iPod and earphones and plugged her earphones in her ears and started playing some songs; then she started humming the song [read: A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton] silently. Some students near her started staring at her weirdly. Veeeeeeeeeeeery weirdly. But, she still ignored them because she's enjoying her own little world.

Lucy was too caught up on the music that she didn't notice someone is standing in front of her, then _bam! _Her books that were on the edge fell on the floor and her desk _kind of_cracked. She muttered, "Tch. What the hell." and looked up._  
_

All she saw was a red-head girl, another girl with blue hair, and another one with white hair. _Wait.. WHITE hair? Like.. an old lady? Oh god, what! _she pondered andeat widened her eyes. The white-haired girl was smiling brightly, and she has perfect curves and a young face. Something an old _hag _wouldn't have. Lucy breathed out and calmed down.

She opened her eyes, which she didn't even know that she closed it, and noticed that the red head was glaring at her.

"Alright. You're the President, aren't you?" she deadpanned. The red head introduced herself as Erza Scarlet and "Yes, I _am _the Pres–" but was cut off by Lucy when she said, "Yeah, and no gadgets allowed. Jeez, what kind of school doesn't allow transfer students to use their iPod, phones, etc. when all the other students are doing it, huh? Gawd, what a downer." she rolled her eyes and leaned back, making the front legs of the chair she was sitting on leave solid ground.

"Why you–! What's with kids these days? Disrespectful. Where are your manners, missy?" Erza crossed her arms on her chest before the white-haired girl aka Mirajane "Mira" Strauss calm her down.

"My manners? Oh, they're just walking around the school campus, ugh," Lucy said sarcastically, groaning, "Where else do you want it to be? On a tree? On the moon? At the sun? WHERE? Please use your brain for awhile, because manners are just kept inside yourself. Duh." she rolled her eyes once more and stared outside the window.

"Lemme at 'er!" Erza yelled, her temper exploding. Levy–the blue haired girl–and Mira tried to stop her and _barely _succeeded.

"Calm down, Er-chan. Just exhale slowly and everything.. will be fine." Levy smoothed Erza's back slowly, making Erza calm down a bit and cleared her throat.

Erza stared at Lucy for a while and sighed, "You. Student Council. In the office. Later, after first period. Oh, and by the way, I'm in charge. Since, Sir Makarov was on a meeting with the other school principals."

Lucy nodded her head and went back to her thing; nothing.

The three just nodded their head back and walked out of the classroom. Levy stayed in the room since she's classmate with the blond, while Erza and Mira went to the third floor to enter their classroom–Class 3-B.

Levy scooted closer to Lucy and grinned, "So, your name is..?" while the latter just raised an eyebrow at the bluenette. The former just stuck her tongue out, "Oh, come oooooooooooon, please?"

Lucy just scooted away and ignored her once more, looking outside the window._  
_

* * *

After first period, which Lucy thankfully prayed that she could escape from hell. And yes, makes her wonder why Math is first period. It's too early in the morning to think about the procedures and brainstorm to begin with. She let out a sigh and walked towards the principal's office again, making sure not to get lost.

Standing before the room, she turned the door handle and the door opened, revealing the whole Student Council. Every one of them introduced themselves to her. Some deadpanned, some entertained her, and some just plainly acted naturally stupid. Lucy nodded her head awkwardly and said, "Yeah, whatever. So... what am I doing here?" Lucy tilted her head in confusion.

Then a blue-haired guy with some weird tattoo below his right eye walked up to her and smiled, "Hello there, Heartfilia-san. You are here because we want to discuss some things with you."

Lucy raised a brow and frowned, "Yeah right. What are these... _things _you are talking about. I am sooo curious to know, I can die, ugh." she said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

Some of them snickered and some just ignored the sarcasm. Erza cleared her throat and said, "Important things." then Lucy narrowed her eyes.

"Just get to the point already!" she yelled impatiently. Erza snapped and glared at her. A GLARING CONTEST HAS ENSUED!

Then Natsu went between them and said, "Ready... Set... GLARE!" he crossed his arms and swung them apart and went to the side. After that said, Gray hit him on the head.

"Moron, stop it. We're serious here."

Then the latter just glared at him and sighed, giving up because it's all going to just be pointless.

"You see, we want to ask you something." the blue-haired guy said. Then Erza stopped him, "Wait, Jellal. _I'll _ask her. She's getting on my nerves." then Lucy rolled her eyes again.

Erza took a deep breath and said, "Do you want to be our Secretary?"

The people in the room nodded their heads and Levy nudged Lucy to say yes. But the blonde just rubbed her temples, "Don't tell me you don't have a secretary _yet_? Oh my god.." and she chuckled halfheartedly. Then Jellal and Erza gave her a confused look.

She calmed herself down and exhaled slowly, "Uh, no." Then the student council stared at her in disbelief.

"WHAT? WHY?" The Student Council yelled in complete and perfect unison.

"Simple. It's because I'm a transfer student." Lucy deadpanned as she checked out her fingernails boringly.

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

"Oh yes, it does." Lucy argued.

"PROVE IT!" Natsu pointed an accusing finger at her.

"Let me tell you this. One, I'm a transfer student. Two, I don't want to do it. Three, it's too much work. Four, _who _in their right minds would want to work with idiots like you?" Lucy frowned as she counted with her fingers.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Natsu and Laxus ran towards her, about to punch her but was restrained by Jellal, Loke, and Gray.

"Don't tell me you're deaf, too." Lucy sighed and narrowed her eyebrows.

"Please, Heartfilia-san. We need a serious answer." Mira gave her a sad smile and placed her arms and hands behind her back. The blonde student blinked a few times and shrugged her shoulders, "I don't have a choice. You people _forced _me to, I guess."

"No, we didn't."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm taking it."

Then the Student Council cheered.

...Except Lucy, of course.

Then she muttered, "I guess hanging out with these guys aren't so bad?" and she shook her head. She leaned on the wall and sighed, ignoring the noisy surroundings.

* * *

**asdfghjklanime**:_Please review, ne? And vote on my poll as well! :) This chapter is edited! And for the reviews, thaaaaaaaaaank yoouuuuuuu sooooooooooo muuuuch! :* Love you guys. =)))))) Tell me what you think, or PM me anytime you want. Oh, and support my other stories as well! You guys are just awesome. :') Hahaha! Check out my profile and vote on my poll, once again!_

- asdfghjklanime  
#FOREVERbyYOU :') my sweet fellow readers!


	2. New Friends

Then Natsu turned his head toward the blonde's direction and raised a brow, "What?" and he grinned, "So you want to hang out with us after all!"

Lucy blushed at this and shook her head vigorously, "N-No! That's not it. I just said that... because maybe it would be nice hanging out with you guys or something," and she narrowed her eyebrows in worry, "How did you hear what I just said?"

The pink-haired guy shrugged his shoulders and scratched the back of his head, "Mm... Let's just say that my family has a good sense of hearing."

The latter nodded her head and said, "Oh, okay then. SO, I better get going now. Since I already answered your questions, and... good—" but was cut off by Gray and Loke, who were holding each of her hands.

"—bye? Hey, what the hell is going on? Why do you people always stop me from going? I'm didn't even do some serious crime or something!" she said, irritated. Lucy crossed her arms on her chest and huffed.

Erza just sighed and gave her some stacks of papers, "Here, your job isn't done." Once Lucy was holding the papers, she stared at the paper incredulously. Her left eye twitched and she groaned, "Can't I do it later?"

Then the President shook her head and went back to her desk. Lucy let out a small whimper and went out with the papers in hand, "This sucks,"

When she was completely outside with the doors closed, Erza decided that the Peace Officers should keep an eye on her. Laxus and Natsu nodded their heads and hurried outside, making sure not to lost the new Secretary.

* * *

Lucy walked by the corridors, but stopped on her tracks.

"Wait a minute. Why didn't I ask for where I'm going to work on this? Gah, GODDAMMIT! How could I forget such a thing? I feel so stupid right now..." she hit her head on the wall and sighed.

She continued walking and spotted a wooden double door. Lucy went closer to it then read the sign; "MUSIC ROOM". _Music room, huh? _She mused to herself and beamed.

Lucy muttered under her breath, "This place is perfect." Once she went inside. It was quiet; the lights gave some lighting, which was not too bright for the eyesight. Chairs were accurately fixed on the middle on rows and columns. There was a small round table on the side, with a chair beside it.

On the stage was a grand piano. As far as she can see, it looked quite old, but new at the same time. Across from it were some drums; beside the drums is another table. On the table placed two violins.

Lucy climbed up the stage, using the stony stairs that was attached to it. The blonde student placed the papers on the edge of the stage, and approached the grand piano. She smiled softly as she dragged her soft hands on the surface of the piano lightly.

"Brings back old memories..." she said softly as she sat down on the chair. Lucy took a deep breath and checked some notes. _This piano looks old but it still sounds so new. They must have taken care of it very much, _she mused to herself.

Lucy remembered every piano lesson she took, and all that went to her mind was one song: "**Moonlight Sonata**".

Lucy groaned and whispered, "I guess that's alright." And she smiled.

The blonde took a deep breath and started playing. Her fingers danced on the notes gracefully as she smiled to herself.

Little did she know that there were two officers watching her from afar.

* * *

**With the two idiots **_:) _

"Whoa... Is she really _that _good in playing the piano?" Laxus's eyes widened in shock, not really believing Lucy is playing the piano.

Natsu raised an eyebrow at his fellow friend, "What were you thinking about anyway?" and Laxus just heaved a sigh.

"I thought she was just a no-good transfer student from a big country," Laxus boringly said. Natsu laughed heartily and a _little _too loud for Lucy to hear, making her stop playing.

Lucy's brown eyes widened and she immediately stood up, bowing her head with her eyes closed tight, "I-I'm so, so, so, sorry for using the piano without permission! I promise I won't do it again!" and she raised her head, making her blush.

"WHAT THE HELL. I thought it was somebody e-else... Humph." She closed her eyes and turned her body elegantly, looking away. Then Natsu and Laxus snickered at her.

"What—what is so funny?" she gave them an annoyed look, while Natsu just gave him his big, stupid grin, "Oh, nothing. It was just... We were just surprised for you to stutter or something. AND blush!"

Then all of her blood climbed up to her face, making her burn red, making both of the peace officers laugh even more. "Goddammit, stop laughing, douche bags! Not funny." She frowned and picked her paper works up and going down the stage.

Natsu just raised his hands in defeat, "Aw, you're no fun, you know that?" he pouted childishly. Laxus just sighed and wacked him on the head.

"Oh, you want me to show you some _fun_, huh? Do you?" Lucy cracked her knuckles and went closer to Natsu, eyes glinting behind her blonde fringes. "Answer me, pinky!" With that, Natsu scampered off to a dark corner of the room.

Lucy rubbed her temples and took a deep breath, "Oh god. What kind of **Peace Officer **is that?" while the blonde guy next to her just sneered at Natsu, "HAHAHA! She called you a **pinky**! BWAHAHAHAHA!" and he started laughing out loud. Rolling on the floor, laughing his ass off. Like what an idiot should.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Laxus suddenly got his composure back and shot Lucy a glare. Lucy just laughed and said, "Oops. I said that out loud, didn't I?" and scratched her cheek with her finger.

"**Too **loud for my liking." Laxus grunted and walked over to where Natsu is and kicked him in the stomach, making him hold the vital spot and started rolling on the floor, crying his eyes out.

_Why... can't I get some peace? _Lucy pondered and went out, saying, "Ciao!" Leaving the two officers on one corner, beating the hell out of each other.

* * *

**Second Period; **Literature

Lucy was walking _very _slowly to class, making sure every step takes 2.50 seconds time. Then Lucy thought to herself, _why in the world am __**I **__doing this? I LOVE Literature, dammit! _She cursed and inwardly scolded herself.

She fastened her pace and once she was on the way, she saw Levy McGarden, picking her things up—which looked like they fell from her hold—on the ground. She was about to walk past her but at the corner of her eye, she spotted a very thick Literature book. _Hn, she seemed to be in the same class as I am. _She noted. Lucy decided that she should help her out, since they would enter class at the same time. If they were late, both of them will get in trouble.

So what? Lucy could escape all of those sermons and all! She's an expert with all of those. Which is officially awesome—in Lucy's opinion. But she's pretty sure everyone thinks the same thing.

_Oh no, I'm flattering myself. Oh, stop it! _She giggled, making the bluenette stare at her weirdly. Lucy stopped and gave a small "Heh." And a sorry.

Levy just smiled at her and said, "Thank you very much... Uh, what's your name again?" she asked curiously.

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia," Lucy replied, but before Levy could reply back, "And no, you **cannot **call me Lu-chan or any nickname you have in mind."

Then Levy was shocked at this, "What, why not?" and she pouted. Lucy just shook her head and chuckled, "I don't accept nicknames. Plain Lucy is alright, but no nicknames."

Levy just nodded her head and beamed, "Alright. How about Lucy-chan?"

Lucy groaned, "Can we please stop with the nicknames? I need to go to class." And she stared at Levy for a second. The latter just blinked and giggled, "I'm in Literature, how about you?"

"Same."

Then Levy told her that they should go together, which Lucy gladly accepted.

On their way to the class, they get to know each other some more. Levy was babbling about things that Lucy didn't care about, because there was this one question that has been bothering her.

"Oh, and I also own this collection of Hunger Games books, and ooh! I also have this Twilight Saga book, but I'll tell you that it sucks and it's so gay and you know what—" and that's how her story ended.

"Levy, stop. I just want to ask you something. Would you listen?" Lucy smiled slightly. The bluenette's eyes sparkled and yelled, "YES! ASK ME AAAAAAAAAAANYTHING!"

An EAR-PIERCING shout, making Lucy twitch.

"Haha, okay! Um... Why did you fall a while ago?" Lucy questioned, her smile still plastered on her face.

Then Levy's face dropped, "Oh, it's because someone pushed me. And that someone...was my crush. So, I was a little disappointed...about it. Why'd you ask?"

Lucy just sighed in relief, "I'm just curious, that's all."

And so, after that, Levy told her that both of them are **officially **best friends ever. Which Lucy thought as an embarrassing comment, since no one has ever told her something like that.

* * *

As the day goes by, Lucy got her lunch. She sat on one table and started eating some chocolate Pocky, an apple, and mashed potatoes which she got from the cafeteria, with some milk.

After a while, the Student Council sat on the table where Lucy was, making the blonde feel a bit uncomfortable, "Uh-huh, yeah. What are you people doing on _my _table?"

Then Gray raised a brow at her, "This is not _yours._" While Lucy just rolled her eyes, "Idiot. It's mine for the time being, meaning—**temporarily**. Got that? Oh, and where are your clothes?"

From that comment, Gray looked down to see he was only on his black boxers, with some **ducks **on it, resulting the whole Student Council laugh.

On the whole time, Lucy got to know her fellow officers very well, making them friends and acquaintances.

Then Lucy thought, _I guess it isn't too bad after all. These guys are kind of fun to be with. _And she smiled.

But, a question from Erza caught her off guard, "Lucy, have you done your paper works?" and from that, Lucy's eyes widened and yelled,

"SHIT!" and she took everything out and started signing on it, not bothering to read it.

The Student Council laughed at this, but Levy suddenly said, "You're not gonna sign _there_, you know." Making Lucy stop with her pen, with a worried look on her face, "Then what?"

Levy pointed to a certain part of the paper, "It's **there**." And with that, Lucy started ripping the papers apart and yelled in frustration.

Erza calmed her down and shouted, "STOP! THOSE ARE THE PERMISSION SLIPS FOR THE FIELD TRIP—" but she stopped when the pieces flew around the table, and she yelled "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I HAVE TO TYPE AND PRINT AGAAAAAAAAAIN!"

Lucy blinked and whistled innocently. Her fellow Student Council members dragged their eyes to her in a whoosh sound, making her sweat drop, "Damn it, it's not my fault! No one told me!"

After she said that, Erza chased after her, ready to kill. Lucy yelled out, "HEEEEEEEEEELP!" and Erza reached an arm but failed, Lucy ran—**SPRINTED**—and turned to one hallway to hallway. But, Erza was catching up.

The Student Council followed them around, and once Erza caught Lucy, Natsu said, "**FIRST BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!**" making the others laugh at his comment.

And Erza let go of Lucy once she was knocked out, and whipped her head to the pinkette, making the latter sweat bullets.

"**NATSUUUUUUUUUUUU!**" Erza growled dangerously. Then Natsu ran away and cried, "WHAT HAVE I DONE WRONG?"

The whole Student Council laughed at the scene, receiving some stares from other nameless students.

Levy, Gray, and Loke walked up to the blonde who was out cold, and they laughed simultaneously.

"She makes a great Secretary and SC member." Loke grinned and carried her, bridal style. Gray nodded in agreement.

"Yeah."

"You got that right, Pretty Prince!" Levy giggled at the nickname and gave him thumbs up. Loke twitched by the nickname given to him and started chasing Levy as well, as he gave Lucy to Gray, who was laughing at the hilarious scene.

Then Laxus and Cana started bickering about something he doesn't know, and Laxus started chasing Cana, as the brunette laughed and stuck her tongue out childishly.

So, there were some Chases of the Student Council, making Gray grin like an idiot. And there was a certain bluenette hiding behind a wall, muttering, "DIE, LUCY! DIIIIIIIIIIEEEE! GRAY-SAMA SHALL BE **MIIIIIIIIIIINE **ALONE! WE CAN NEVER **EVER **SHARE!" she cursed under her breath evilly and smiled deviously, "DIEEEEEEEE! MUWAHAHAHAHA!" and she laughed like a mad man, running around in circles, getting some weird stares from other minor, nameless students.

So, there was another Chase, but it was only held by one person from SC, which was Juvia Loxar, the Muse of the Student Council.

This made Gray sweat drop and back away from them and from a certain fan girl who got evil for some unknown reason.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

This chapter supposed to be funny, and too bad for the readers who didn't read this. Because I—myself—laughed while working on this, with tears at the corner of my eyes. SERIOUS. Oh, and if you think Levy is kind of childish or more childish than she should be, sorry. :)

_Lucy remembered every piano lesson she took, and all that went to her mind was one song: "__**Moonlight Sonata**__". _— **Moonlight Sonata**** is a work of Beethoven. (: Listen to it in YouTube, it is nice.**

"_Oh, and I also own this collection of Hunger Games books, and ooh! I also have this Twilight Saga book, but I'll tell you that it sucks and it's so gay and you know what—" and that's how her story ended. _— **Yes, Twilight Saga is gay. Sorry, fans.** :p

_Then Levy's face dropped, "Oh, it's because someone pushed me. And that someone...was my crush. So, I was a little disappointed...about it. Why'd you ask?" _— **PLEASE. Everyone knows her crush! I present to you; GAJEEL REDFOX! Gajeel**: What the hell. Can I go now? **Author**: Yes. Yes, you may. Gajeel groans. :)))

_Erza calmed her down and shouted, "STOP! THOSE ARE THE PERMISSION SLIPS FOR THE FIELD TRIP—" but she stopped when the pieces flew around the table, and she yelled "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I HAVE TO TYPE AND PRINT AGAAAAAAAAAIN!" _— **Imagine this part like on that painting with people on a bridge and they go swirly-swirl? :)))) Haha.**

_The Student Council followed them around, and once Erza caught Lucy, Natsu said, "__**FIRST BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!**__" making the others laugh at his comment._ — **If you play ****Defense Of The Ancients**** or if you know it, I'm pretty sure you get this. :D**

_So, there were some Chases of the Student Council, making Gray grin like an idiot. And there was a certain bluenette hiding behind a wall, muttering, "DIE, LUCY! DIIIIIIIIIIEEEE! GRAY-SAMA SHALL BE __**MIIIIIIIIIIINE **__ALONE! WE CAN NEVER __**EVER **__SHARE!" she cursed under her breath evilly and smiled deviously, "DIEEEEEEEE! MUWAHAHAHAHA!" and she laughed like a mad man, running around in circles, getting some weird stares from other minor, nameless students._ — **Do you find this funny? If yes, you are...*DRAMATIC SILENCE* Awesome. :D Imagine Juvia getting all evil and laughing in her British accent. XD**

* * *

Read: _**"Injustice**__** is the most pathetic thing in the world... until Twilight came."**_

Agree?  
# Haters gotta hate! :p

CONFUSING? Sorry. Can't do anything about it.  
asdfghjklanime ~

**Review**! ~


	3. Visiting? The Heartfilia's Household!

Lucy woke up with a major headache. She groaned and propped on her elbows, not even knowing she was lying down on a bed. She looked around and saw Juvia, Natsu, Laxus, and Loke on each bed beside her.

"What the hell happened to them?" she asked herself. Lucy looked around some more and realized that she was in a clinic. She lied back down and rested her head on the soft pillow, sighing in relief. "Erza hits hard... _Really _hard." she noted to herself.

After a few moments, the door cracked open, then a white-haired beaut entered the room. "Oh. You're finally awake," she said calmly as she placed the tray she was holding on the end table beside Lucy's bed. "That's good. Since you guys have been out for some time now." Lucy blinked at her and looked at the clock that was hung on the wall. Until, her eyes widened.

"Y-Yeah. I better get going now. Thanks for watching over me, by the way." Lucy smiled as she abruptly stood up from the bed she was lying on. Mira nodded her head and when Lucy was about to reach for the doorknob, she immediately took a biscuit from the tray and gave it to the blonde. "Here. In case you want one." Lucy stared at the food and smiled slightly. She gratefully took it and mouthed a thank you to the older girl. Mira smiled back at her and went back to treating the others.

* * *

**∩( ・ω・)∩**

* * *

Lucy sighed as she stared down at her walking feet. She really wanted to go home right now. And thank goodness, she can finally get to do so. Lucy smiled to herself as she took her baby blue iPhone from her brown school bag on her shoulder. As she looked at the screen and unlocked it, she noticed that Caprico has been calling her for 19 times already. Caprico was her personal butler. If you're wondering, she IS a Heartfilia, right?

She sighed once more, "Oh Caprico, how you worry so much." her shoulders slumped down lazily and she started to skip, earning some odd stares from the other students passing by. Lucy gave each and every one of them a small smile or sometimes just a blink, and as her foot stepped out of the school, she yelled out of happiness,

"FREEDOM!" and the busty blonde started jumping around, ignoring the weird stares coming from her schoolmates. And she went straight home after that. But then, it started to rain. She groaned in frustration, "Ugh. Why does it have to rain when everything is getting perfect?" she cried, but took her umbrella out of her bag anyway. Lucy started walking out. But then, a certain pinkette started running after her, making Lucy run away for her very dear life.

"Heeeeeeeeey, Luigi!" Natsu called out, Lucy ignored the wrong name and just continued on her tracks but something was blocking her way. She looked up and saw it was the blonde Sergeant at Arms of the Student Council. Laxus Dreyar. He was glaring at her as if he was looking through her. If looks could kill, she would be limping on the ground right now on her own pool of blood if ever possible. Lucy gulped and stepped backwards but she bumped into someone. The person grabbed her shoulders, making her eyes widen and made her punch the person.

"Let the fuck go, pervert!" she exclaimed as her punch reached his face, making him fly to the other side from the impact. Lucy patted her hands clean and harrumphed, turning on her heel proudly with her umbrella on hand.

Once she noticed the "pervert", she realized it was GAJEEL REDFOX. Lucy blinked and walked closer to him. When she stopped in a safe distance from him—just in case—the corner of her mouth curved upwards and turned to a triumphant grin. Oh yeah, she won.

Gajeel died. Lucy giggled to herself and left, feeling proud of herself, despite the heavy rain going down.

Laxus walked up to the poor guy and poked his body. The blonde blinked and looked at the others—Cana, Gray, Levy, and Erza—and he nodded his head, "Yup. He died, alright." he merely said and left him there, soulless.

(You do know that this is just sarcasm, right?)

* * *

**∩( ・ω・)∩**

* * *

_STRAWBERRY STREET _**  
**

It stopped raining when she was on the way home. She was still smiling to herself.

Her house—or you could say, MANSION—is only actually a few blocks from her school, so she could just walk from her house to there. Back and forth, if ever possible. It could be her indirect exercise...maybe.

Lucy hummed a song while she swayed her body elegantly, like those in an etiquette. After a few more steps, Lucy's house was in front of her and she entered the gate and walked by the long, cobblestone path to the entrance of her house. Their garden was humongous too, and there were bushes perfectly cut into fine shapes, forming a structure.

When Lucy opened the mahogany door, Caprico appeared beside her in thin air. "Lucy-sama, are you alright?" he bowed before her respectfully. Lucy smiled slightly and waved her hands quickly, telling him that he shouldn't really do that.

"Yeah...kind of. I was just knocked out cold, but I was fine," Lucy stated. Caprico's shades glinted brightly and bowed again, "Do you wish for me to punish the culprit, Lucy-sama?"

"What..? N-No! You don't really have to." she said in panic. Caprico stared at her, not really wanting to agree with her, but Lucy gave him a pleading look, which Caprico nodded away. He bowed again and went upstairs, telling her that Virgo will prepare her clothes for the afternoon. Lucy frowned a bit and took her shoes off and placed them on a big shoe rack beside the mahogany door.

"_They don't have to do everything,_" she muttered under her breath and shook her head.

* * *

**∩( ・ω・)∩**

* * *

After waiting for the others to wake up in another hour, the Student Council decided to go home.

You see, when they first met, they coincidentally realized they live in the same neighborhood. With their houses just right next to each other. But between Mira and Erza's house, was a mansion—I'm pretty sure you know whose that is, amiright?—but it was alright for them. And of course, this makes it easier because they can go home at the same time and can hang out anytime they want to. Amazing, huh?

Loke groaned and rubbed his nape, "Oh maaaaaaa~an, this day was _really _tiring." he complained. Levy, who was trotting beside him, stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Yeah right. It was your fault for running on a pole." she teased, poking his shoulder. Loke lazily rolled his eyes and took a step away from the bluenette, getting quite annoyed. "It was an accident." he replied. "Whatever." Levy sang.

The Student Council was walking together, nearing their neighborhood.

_Meanwhile in back Strawberry Street..._

"Why do those guys have to stop me every damn time?" she sighed in defeat and picked her snowy white chihuahua up—no, it's not Plue—and took a seat on a nearby bench. Lucy thought that taking a walk and looking around town can help her get used to this place, so she did that, since she just moved her yesterday.

But then, at the corner of her eye, a group of people were walking on the other side of the street. She let out a startled gasp and scrunched up her face in fear and shock, frightened to be seen by them.

Why are THEY here? Did they follow her? If they live here, then she's gonna die. "Oh no.." she muttered, barely audible, but one of them seem to hear her from them.

"Hey look! It's Luigi!" someone yelled out from them. Lucy blinked and took a run for it, carrying her dog. Her eyes were as wide as an owl—you could say it's bigger than that—and she can't think very well from the suspense. Poor Lucy.

She was even wearing a yellow summer dress, red flats and her hair was fixed on a high ponytail. Lucy's body was shaking and was being desperately chased by a pink-haired idiot. Lucy was sweating hard and ran faster.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" she yelled out and dashed into her house...err *coughLucycough* mansion. She sighed in relief but it all disappeared when the pinkette climbed up her window. She shrieked and pulled him in and literally threw him back out with inhuman power she had. Lucy was on her rare killing mood right now, but it faltered once she saw them still in front of her mansion staring at her.

"Shit." she muttered. Then her loyal maid, Virgo, walked up to her and said that dinner will be ready about an hour, which Lucy nodded away. Caprico appeared beside her—AGAIN—from thin air, making Lucy jump. Caprico stared at her for a moment and said,

"Are they bothering you, Lucy-sama?"

Lucy shook her head reassuringly, "No...well just a bit. They're my _f-friends_." she said, a bit having a hard time saying it. She can't really tell if they really were, but it's for the sake of their lives. Or else, they die from the hands of her personal butler. Caprico continued staring at her, not quite believing it, but shrugged it off. He trusts her.

_Ding dong_ goes the door bell.

"I-I'll get it..!" Lucy stammered and ran for the door. When she was standing before the wooden door, she shakily reached for the door knob. She let out a shaky breath and turned it, opening the door and revealing the whole Student Council. "W-What are you doing here?" she managed to say.

Erza was the first to talk and abruptly went inside, "Hmm, so this is the mansion that separates my house from Mira's apartment. And to my surprise, it's owned by our very own Secretary, Lucy Heartfilia." she slowly dragged her house to Lucy, who was trembling, and turned her attention to a cheesecake portrait hung on the wall. She stared at it with fascination and starry-eyes.

"Oh wow, this is amazing." she said dreamily as she hugged it, drooling on it. Everyone sweat dropped—except for Caprico. The killjoy bastard he is.

"H-Hey, Erza! You can't go going inside people's houses randomly! And don't drool on that painting!" Lucy yelled and stole the portrait from the redhead. The latter stared at her with pleading brown eyes, "But I was still savoring the taste..." she said softly.

Lucy's eye twitched, "T-This is a painting, Erza! Not food. If you want food, you could...stay for dinner." Lucy stated, playing with her side bangs that were left sticking on her face due to sweat.

Erza's ears perked up, "Really? I could? THAT WOULD BE LOVELY! Of course I will!" Erza said gleefully and hugged Lucy in a tight embrace. Lucy's face turned blue, and you could practically hear a crack from the bone-crushing treatment that the redhead is giving to the poor blonde. But Caprico broke the scene and pulled Erza away from his mistress.

"You might kill her, Erza-sama." he stated sternly and pulled her to sit down on the couch of the living room.

The Student Council, watching the whole scene before them, dragged their eyes to Lucy in a deep whoosh. The blonde blinked at them and smiled nervously. "Will you guys come too?" then Natsu jumped around.

"WILL I? OF COURSE!" then he dashed to the second floor and shouted, "WOOHOOOOOOO! THERE'S AN XBOX 360 IN 'ERE!" and you could hear sounds from games from up there. Yeah, he does that to Gray's house too. Or you can say everyone's house. If they have one.

Levy trotted inside and placed her outdoor shoes on the shoe rack and asked Lucy if she has a library here. Lucy nodded her head and led the way to where the library is, with Gray and Gajeel—RESURRECTED!—following behind. For some reason, they just followed them. And a certain blonde junior was walking behind them... (O.O)

"Here it is." the blonde opened the large, brown doors, revealing a big library. A GIGANTIC ONE AT THAT.

There were three floors, and there were some computers here and there used for business. Every shelf is full of books, making Levy stare at them in awe. Shiny tables were pushed together in a group and chairs fixed cleanly. The books on the shelf were organized in categorization way.

"This...this is so awesome, Lu-chan!" Levy exclaimed in amazement and ran towards the romance genre. But stopped when she couldn't find it anywhere. She turned her head to the blonde, and the latter pointed upwards. Levy nodded and ran to the second floor and you could hear a loud squeal coming from there.

Gajeel and Gray looked around, amazed as well, but didn't want to show it. That would be embarrassing for Gajeel. For Gray..? Gajeel still thinks he and Natsu has a thing for each other, so whatever.

"Hey, Lucy. Do you know where are the books about History?" Gray asked, tapping Lucy's shoulder to get her attention. Lucy nodded her head and pointed at a big, lone shelf on one corner of the room. Gray nodded his thanks and walked towards the designated area. Lucy smiled brightly and sat down on one of the sofas of the library.

Gajeel was still looking around until something caught his eye. It was an album sitting neatly open on a lectern beside the door. He raised an eyebrow and browsed the album, until he noticed it was a _photo album_.

"Hey, bunny-girl," he called. Lucy cringed at the nickname but ignored it anyway. "Yeah?"

The tan man stayed silent for awhile and said, "Are these your parents here..?" but hesitantly. This topic can get really sensitive since he noticed that there were no signs of parental love anywhere. When there was no answer, he opened his mouth to say something again but Lucy stopped him from speaking as she walked up to his side.

She stared at the photo album he was holding and gave out a sad smile. "Yeah..." and she hugged the photo album to her chest. "...my...father...is working in the United States, leaving me here in Fiore, while my mother...she's...she...she's..." Lucy stammered, her voice shaking. Gajeel made no move to stop her from talking even though he understands what happened to her mom. "...dead." she finished. Looking down on her feet. She blinked back the tears threatening to flow from her eyes and sighed shakily.

"...Oh." he plainly said. He ran his hand through his hair and let out a sigh. "Alright. I'm just gonna get some metal." Lucy nodded her head and placed the photo album back on the lectern. She sighed and sat back down on the sofa, remembering the memories spent with her beloved mother. Then Gajeel went out of the library.

When Gajeel got outside, he saw Laxus standing there. "What? You got lost or something?" he asked. Laxus shrugged his shoulders and entered the library. Gajeel stared at the blonde's back and gave it a confused eyebrow.

"Tsk. Strange fella'." he muttered and scratched his head and went straight to the kitchen.

When Laxus got inside, he whistled. He brushed his hair with his large hand and started scanning the shelves. He needed to look for this certain book for this annoying assignment that has been bugging for _weeks _ever since before Lucy even got in Fairy Tail. Until Lucy noticed his presence.

"Oh, Laxus..? Do you need something?" Lucy questioned, walking to where he is. Laxus gave her a small 'yeah' and continued scanning a book.

"I need something for Trigonometry homework. Well, it's not like I _do _my homework, but if I won't do it this time, I can get a high chance of getting held back a grade." he grunted and fixed his stare at the younger blonde next to him. She giggled.

"I can help you with that," she beamed and looked on a shelf somewhere on the top, something like, a few heads higher than her. "Ah, that book. That can help you out." she pointed her finger at a thick, green book at the top. Laxus blinked at the object, wondering on _how _they can get that book in that kind of height.

As if reading his thoughts, Lucy pulled out a ladder with wheels and pushed it on place beside where Laxus was standing. "I'll get it." she said. Laxus was about to refuse but Lucy cut him off, "You're my guest, right?" and Laxus took a step back and let Lucy do her thing. When she got the book, she handed it to the blonde junior, which the latter thankfully took, until Virgo got inside the library and told them that dinner is ready.

"Thanks, Virgo." Lucy bowed her head at the midget maid, and gestured her companions in the room to follow her. They then did so and went outside.

To the dining room. To the long, elegant, glass table. And in front of them was a feast. There was turkey (Thanksgiving? Are you here already?), cake, ice cream, tenderloin steak, salads, BBQ, AND a chocolate fountain in the middle!

_D-Does Lucy eat _all _of this every night? _they all thought in complete unison. But Natsu didn't care and started satisfying his own being. And the others started to dig in, until they heard someone enter the house.

"Welcome back, oji-sama. How was your time with Daisuke-sama?" Virgo said politely. Then a male voice rang, "It was fine. And how many times have I told you, Virgo? You don't really have to call me that!" then Virgo suddenly said, "Will I be punished?"

"No!" the male voice said.

Then the newcomer entered the dining room. He was very good-looking. He has blonde hair, fixed neatly in clean spikes, and cerulean eyes. He has pale skin, and was wearing a blue private school uniform with the school logo on the breast pocket of the blazer.

"HEY! You're here? Where were you?" Lucy ran to the newcomer and pulled him by the collar, worry written all over her brown orbs. The boys of the Student Council stared jealously, since most of them have a _crush _on Lucy. Shh!

"Ah, Lucy. I was at my bud's house these days, since we've been doing a report," the older blonde stated. Lucy raised a confused eyebrow at him and placed her hand on his forehead, "Really now? Since _when _do you do reports?"

He chuckled and pinched Lucy's cheek, "Just recently" he joked and looked at the Student Council, giving them a few blinks and small smiles, "Are these your guests?" he questioned the female blonde. The latter nodded her head knowingly.

Then the male blonde realized something and said, "Oh, and how was America?"

Lucy nodded her head and beamed, "It's fine. Still the same. So, are you gonna eat dinner?"

The handsome latter shook his head. "Nah. I'm not hungry." he mildly chuckled and ruffled her head once more. Lucy rolled her brown eyes. "Whatever, _onii-san_." Once that was said, food was flying everywhere from the mouths of her visitors and hell broke loose.

"_ONII_-SAN?"

* * *

**∩( ・ω・)∩**

* * *

**Author's Note**:

_Eeehh, so I ended up making Lucy a rich girl. :) And yes, Lucy has a brother in this story. And I'll make him _reeeaaally _handsome. This chapter has been going on a lot of different versions, and thankfully, I did this on my notebook last vacation, and I typed it here, but I updated late because it needed some edits here and there. :)_

_Sorry to keep you waiting, readers. And thank you all for the support and the lovely reviews._

* * *

**∩( ・ω・)∩**

* * *

**Musing Corner -**_Here're some stuff unless you get confused with the words encountered in the chapter._

_"Hey, bunny-girl," he called. Lucy cringed at the nickname but ignored it anyway. "Yeah?"_

**- I know there was no reason for him to call him that in this story, but he just felt like it. So, yeah.**

.

_"Oh wow, this is amazing." she said dreamily as she hugged it, drooling on it. Everyone sweat dropped—except for Caprico. The killjoy bastard he is._

**- Obsession can be scary. Might get hallucinations.**

.

_"Welcome back, oji-sama. How was your time with Daisuke-sama?" Virgo said politely. Then a male voice rang, "It was fine. And how many times have I told you, Virgo? You don't really have to call me that!" then Virgo suddenly said, "Will I be punished?"_

**- Oji-sama means prince in Japanese and Daisuke is Lucy's brother's best friend.**

.

_"HEY! You're here? Where were you?" Lucy ran to the newcomer and pulled him by the collar, worry written all over her brown orbs. The boys of the Student Council stared jealously, since most of them have a __crush _on Lucy. Shh! 

**- Well, who DOESN'T have a crush on her? Well, Jellal? Just slight. But he STILL has a crush on her!**

.

_"Nah. I'm on diet." he mildly chuckled and ruffled her head once more. Lucy rolled her brown eyes. "Whatever, onii-san." Once that was said, food was flying everywhere from the mouths of her visitors and hell broke loose._

**- Onii-san refers to big brother, or sometimes refers to an older male person in Japanese.**

_Hope that helps. _- **End of Musing Corner**

* * *

**∩( ・ω・)∩**

* * *

_REVIEW? Then, tell me what you think. ;)_

* * *

- asdfghjklanime

**EDIT: **I added some dialogues here and there, since they can be explained on future chapters. :D


	4. Clive Heartfilia and a random school day

What the hell happened in the manga? Is Lucy DEAD? Shit. Okay, I freaking hate Sabertooth now. -.- Okay, enjoy.

* * *

**∩( ・ω・)∩**

* * *

"_ONII_-SAN?"

Lucy blinked and her mouth formed an 'o' shape. "Oh, yeah. That's right. I almost forgot." She laughed and took a sip of her water. Her _brother _looked at her guests weirdly and awkwardly scratched his cheek. Lucy smiled up at him and stood up. She finished, "Guys, I would like you to meet my big brother—" but was cut off by her brother.

"Hey. The name's Clive Heartfilia. Nice to meet you." He gave them a quick salute and winked, a smirk plastered on his face. Lucy nodded her head and sat back down on her chair. The Student Council had their mouths hanging open, making food fall from it. The siblings laughed at this scene, and Clive took the vacant seat beside Erza. With this, Jellal watched Clive cautiously, which the blonde is ignoring. Then he said, "I'm glad you already made friends on your first day of school."

Lucy beamed at him and chewed on her steak lightly. "Y-Yeah. I also became the Secretary of the Student Council." She announced. Clive gave an amazed look and grinned.

"That's good." He nodded his head knowingly and dug in. Silence filled the room, you could only hear the clattering sounds of spoons and forks. And Clive was there to break it. A savior he is—"So, has anybody been hitting on my sister?"—not. Way to break the mood, my man. You're amazing. The boys of the Student Council—except Jellal who was still looking at Clive—sputtered and food came out of their mouth like rockets. Clive burst out laughing and clutched his stomach. "You guys are funny," he got his composure back and cleared his throat. "So...anybody?" He looked around, and noticing that nobody is really showing any signs of liking towards his beloved sister, he shrugged his shoulders and continued eating. When Clive wasn't looking at anybody and his attention was entirely on his food, Loke Celeste exhaled every air he had that he was holding in. Loke, you're such a good actor!

Meanwhile, on Levy's chair, she's fighting the urge to ask a question, so she was playing with the hem of her school uniform's skirt, with her face flushed in crimson red. With Gajeel sitting across her, he gave the bluenette a confused eyebrow, "Oi, what the hell is wrong with you?" Levy jumped a bit, startled. She blinked at Gajeel and shook her head.

"I-It's nothing." She muttered, barely audible, but enough for Gajeel to hear. The metal-lover scoffed and called for Clive. Levy's brown eyes widened and she abruptly stood up, making everyone stare at her. Clive blinked at her dumbly and grinned.

"What is it that you want?" He politely asked. Levy gulped and sweated, she wiped her forehead nervously and inhaled. Exhaling, she calmed down for a bit and raised her head, determination filled her eyes.

"W-Where do you study!" She questioned curiously, her eyes glinting. Clive looked at her and chuckled halfheartedly.

"Oh my, didn't know someone would be interested on where I study." He sheepishly scratched his head and pointed at the logo on his breast pocket. "I study in Shohoku High." He said, quite proudly. Then Gray's eyes widened.

"HEY! That's the school that we fought for the championships last year! Why didn't I see you?" Gray eyed him suspiciously. Clive raised a confused eyebrow, and after realization struck him, he exclaimed "Oh! Right, that time. I was at Ohio. Family reunion." The raven-haired man nodded his head understandingly.

Then Clive realized something again, "Oh, sorry. I didn't get any of your names yet." he stated. Erza smiled and stood up.

"I was waiting for you to notice," she said and cleared her throat. "I'm Erza Scarlet. The Student Council President of our school. Pleased to meet you, Heartfilia-san." she offered him a hand, and he accepted it, handshaking with the redhead beside him. He smiled at her, and let go of her hand.

After the introductions, they told stuff about themselves. Like when Mira confessed that she liked Laxus before—much to Laxus' embarrassment—, but now, she's in love with somebody else. Or when Natsu told them that when he lost his daily underwear, he didn't wear one at all for the day.

When they noticed that it was already nearing eight, they bid their farewell and thank yous, and went home, leaving Lucy and Clive at home.

"You made some great friends, sis." Clive said. Lucy smiled up at him and nodded her head in agreement. And they went up to get to sleep...well, for Clive, he's still gonna hit the internet. Facebook, Skype, and Yahoo Mail. Or sometimes, just play on his favorite international online game, Ragnarok.

For Lucy...well, she does what she does. You know, do her manuscript, read books, blah blah blah blah, play with her pet hamster, and hit the hay. Or just go straight to bed.

_Goodnight, Student Council., _Lucy thought as she drifted to slumber.

Then the late nighters of the Student Council—namely Gray, Gajeel, Laxus, Cana (you know what she's doing), and Erza—sneezed at the same time. _Hmm, someone must have thought of me. That's nice., _they thought in unison, feeling a bit glad that someone is thinking of them at this time of the night.

* * *

**∩( ・ω・)∩**

* * *

Morning came, and the bright sunlight kissed the skin of Lucy Heartfilia. Her eyes burned from the brightness and woke up. The blonde Heartfilia yawned and stretched her arms up in the air. She sighed in relief, and climbed out of her queen-sized bed.

Lucy walked over to the wall-sized window and stared outside, giving her a great view of the city. She beamed and went inside the bathroom and got ready. After getting ready, she got down, only to see her brother wearing her _school uniform_!

"H-Hey, what the hell? Where...WHY are you wearing that?" she stammered, as she pointed a curious finger at him. Clive stared at her for a few seconds and walked to where she is.

"Oh, this? I skyped with dad last night, and asked him if I can transfer to your school, and he gave the school permission right away and they said 'yes'. So, be happy, sis! Just like old times, ne?" he grinned and hugged Lucy tightly. Lucy was still shocked but hugged him back anyway. Then both siblings pulled away.

"Really? Then I'll have to tell the others!" Lucy said in glee as she quickly took her phone, but was restrained by Clive. She gave him a confused look, and he shook his head.

"Just keep it as a surprise. I want them to be in shock that a very handsome guy like me transferred to your school." he winked and smirked, Lucy rolled her eyes and pushed his face away from hers.

"Really now. Don't get too high on yourself, onii-san." She scoffed and pinched his nose playfully, making him groan in pain.

"Oji-san, Lucy-hime, breakfast is ready." Virgo called from downstairs. Clive shouted that she shouldn't call him that again, making the maid ask for punishment, which of course, was declined by the man. Lucy laughed and pulled him to the dining room to eat breakfast, with Clive still pampering himself and with Lucy ignoring him in every way she can. And delicious breakfast—as always—and yada yada yada.

* * *

**∩( ・ω・)∩**

* * *

Later with the Student Council...

Lucy walked out of their manor and ran towards the group, and greeted her good mornings to them. When they were about to go, Clive suddenly burst out of the gate, giving him a grand entrance with smoke coming out around him. Lucy face palmed and shook her head in embarrassment, "What a show off." she muttered annoyingly and pulled him by the ear.

When the smoke cleared out, the scene made the whole Student Council gasp in surprise.

Clive was wearing _their _school uniform! And there were no signs of Shohoku stuff anywhere! Even his basketball bag was printed with the Fairy Tail sign! What kind of black magic is this?

"It's NOT black magic. It's just I wanna transfer to my sis' school, that's all." he shrugged his shoulders and took a random lollipop from his pocket and ate it. He blinked when the Student Council blinked back at him. And more blinking. Blink. Blink. Lucy's getting frustrated with all of this now.

"GAH! STOP BLINKING ALREADY!" she said, scratching her head annoyed. Then she panted.

"Shouldn't we supposed to blink always?" Clive dumbly asked and poked Lucy's cheek. The latter's vein popped and she threw Clive in the air, "IT'S JUST ANNOYING, DUMB ASS!" she exclaimed angrily and patted her hands together clean. She turned on her heel to face the Student Council, only to see them stunned for a second and just lost it.

"WE'VE GOT A SOOOOO COOL SECRETARY!" That was Natsu. Of course, he starts every noise. Because he likes it.

"A HOT ONE AT THAT!" That was Gajeel. Didn't know he was a pervert. He got a kick in the head from Lucy.

"LU-CHAN! YOU'RE AMAZING!" Obviously, Levy. She jumped Lucy and hugged her in a bone-crushing hug. The same treatment Erza gave her last night.

"CAN YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND?" Loke, you friggin' playboy. He will _always _ask this, whenever he can.

"CAN YOU GUYS SHUT THE HELL UP FOR A SECOND?" Lucy annoyingly asked, fuming and her hands on her hips. "Let's just go to school, okay? I just want to have a peaceful time today." She rubbed her temples and walked first, making the others follow her quickly. Erza gave out a small smile and quickly walked beside Lucy. Mira was just smiling and ran on the other side of Lucy. Jellal shook his head and ran his fingers on his hair and walked behind them. And the others followed suit, with Clive falling from the sky with a loud _BOOM__! _explosion-ish. And Laxus ended up dragging him along the way. With Gajeel being dragged on the ground by Gray. And Juvia swooning over him with hearts on her eyes. Oh, and Cana brought a barrel of beer and drank it until she got drunk and fell unconscious, and was dragged by Loke.

You could also say that this will become a daily routine.

* * *

**∩( ・ω・)∩**

* * *

As the group split up to go to their respective classrooms, Erza brought Clive to the Principal's Office to go get his schedule. Leaving Lucy, Loke, Gray, Gajeel, and Levy to go to their classroom alone. Natsu and Juvia were on Class B, so they went first, talk about forever alone people. Poor them.

"Lu-chan, what novels do you have in your library?" Levy curiously asked as she hugged her Literature book to her chest. Lucy looked at her for a second and her eyebrow twitched a bit, "I'll tell you, _if _you stop calling me that. You keep saying that since, LAST NIGHT!" She stated, poking her new "best friend"'s cheek. The latter pouted and nodded her head knowingly, making the others sweat drop at this.

"I have some Sophie Kinsella books, and Rick Riordan's works. And then I have Hunger Games. I have Twilight, the complete collection, but I didn't read it after once anymore. Oh, and I have those Diary of a Wimpy Kid books, Dork Diaries, Monster High, and something like The Hunger Games—I think it's called—Starters. And many more." Lucy said, counting with her fingers.

Levy blinked and bit her lip, "Where're you getting these?" she pushed. Lucy tapped her finger on her chin and stared at the ceiling, remembering on how she got the books. Then, an imaginary light bulb appeared above her head.

"Oh! I got them on eBay, or sometimes on Amazon or something like that." She said.

"So, you order them?"

"Obviously. So, yes. Yes, I do."

Loke, Gray, and Gajeel just watched them talk or just do what they wanted to do. They stayed there for a few more minutes, until they saw that their homeroom teacher was almost there, and they quickly got inside and took their seats.

* * *

**∩( ・ω・)∩**

* * *

After the first two periods of the morning ended, they had their twenty-minute recession. The Student Councilors of Class A got out and went to the cafeteria, only to meet the others along with Clive.

"Hey, onii-san. How's your first day?" Lucy walked up to her big brother and smiled at him, which the latter replied with a ruffle on the hair.

"Mm, it was okay, I guess. It's not like in Shohoku, but our homeroom teacher, Gildarts-sensei, is really something!" Clive exclaimed as he took a piece of gum and popped it in his mouth. Lucy raised an amused eyebrow at him and stared at the others. "Why, what did he do?"

"He sleeps every morning everyday," Erza stated calmly, eating a cheesecake. Then Laxus nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah. The asshole he is." and he sighed, crossing his arms on the table and resting his head on them. The rest laughed at his statement and continued eating.

Until Natsu stole Gray's untouched ice cream and ate it while running around, avoiding Gray's tantrum given to the pinkette. Gray was throwing chairs at Natsu, and he threw a random bowl of soup at him, and the owner of the soup dumped his milk at Gray, resulting a fight between the two. While Natsu was free from Gray, he accidentally tripped on the leg of a table, and fell on the spaghetti of Mirajane, making her cry, and with this, Elfman threw his mashed potato at him due to anger, but Natsu dodged it, making Lucy get hit by it instead. Enraged by this, she threw her miso ramen—which she had been eating this whole time—at Elfman, but she ended up throwing it at Gajeel because Elfman crouched down the table and protected himself under it.**  
**

"You're so gonna die, cheerleader!" Laxus viciously exclaimed—with Lucy complaining on where they are getting these nicknames from—and took his macaroni & cheese and aimed it at the female blonde, who easily ducked from it, resulting it to collide with Gajeel's face. He then got fumed, and targeted Laxus and threw his metal that he was eating at the sergeant, but the latter sidestepped, and the metal hit Erza. With that, Gajeel gulped and scampered off and got another metal to eat. He hid somewhere...somewhere even _I _don't know.

Erza was silent for a moment. The whole cafeteria noticed this and shut themselves up. But Erza wasn't still satisfied. She's gotten a bruise from the metal Gajeel accidentally threw her. Then she slowly rubbed the hurt spot, and raised her head, her eyes still hidden by her fringes. Under her fringes, you could see her eyes looked evil and angry, and her pupils were so small, and they suddenly turned to where Natsu is in a loud 'whoosh'. "Natsu." She said lowly.

"WHAT? Why ME? Gajeel was the one who threw it at you!" Natsu accused, he looked around to find for his fellow friend, but realized he escaped the wrath of the redhead. He gulped and turned his head to the angry President shakily.

"You started everything." She stated, in a dark way again and cracked her knuckles.. Until Clive suddenly said, "Can't I have any peace when I eat?" he annoyingly said as he chewed on his sandwich. Lucy narrowed her eyes and tugged on his blazer, but he ignored his sister. Erza narrowed her eyebrows and the spoon she was holding bent and broke into half, making everyone flinch. Hell, even LAXUS is scared of her!

"You. Clive, was it?" Erza climbed up the table and dramatically slash slowly walked over to where Clive was seated. The male Heartfilia raised a confused brow at her and nodded his head. And all of the sudden, Erza quickly grabbed Clive by his uniform's collar and Clive was in hell.

Lucy shook her head and did the epic facepalm, "That's what you get when you disrespect the Mighty President." She sighed and looked at the others, who looked very deadpanned and watched the scene before them. Natsu was breathing in relief and prayed that he wouldn't be next. Unfortunately, Clive was killed in an instant and Erza turned her attention towards the trembling pinkette, and chased him again. The people in the cafeteria were snickering or were just plainly watching them.

"WHY ME AGAIN!" Natsu desperately exclaimed and ran around the cafeteria in circles, with the redhead trailing after him with such speed.

When the two were in the middle again—at where the Student Council is staying—Laxus _'accidentally' _stuck his foot at the small way to pass through, making Natsu trip from it, and made Erza get an advantage and quickly gave him a very painful murder as well.

_RIIIIIIINGG! _goes the school bell. Signaling the students that break has finished, and then everyone started to go back to their respective classrooms, or some were getting books from their lockers and went back straight to their respective classrooms. The Student Council stayed in the cafeteria for awhile and watched the Erza tie Natsu up with a jumping rope. When she was done, she patted her hands clean and huffed. She turned around, making the Student Council jump a bit, and gestured that someone should carry him to his class. And Loke and Gray volunteered.

"Thank you. Oh, and Laxus, carry Clive. You _are _classmates, right?" Erza pointed out. Laxus looked at the out-cold Heartfilia and shrugged his shoulders, and slung him on his shoulders.

Erza nodded her head and said, "Now, let's go. Tell me if you found Gajeel. I'm not done with him yet."

Levy laughed and beamed, Lucy just smirked, Gray scoffed, and Loke rolled his eyes amusingly. Then they separated and got in their respective classrooms.

When Gray and Loke dropped Natsu in Class 1-B—they were about to go to the lab for Science—their Science teacher shrieked and passed out, not believing that one of her lovely students died. It wasn't possible, Natsu was tied as if he was double-jointed. The Science teacher never _had _any double-jointed student, so she was so shocked and there.

And they headed back to Class 1-A.

* * *

**∩( ・ω・)∩**

* * *

**Author's Note**:

_There you have it! Hope you enjoyed, ne? 4000 words! Probably the longest chapter I've ever written? Haha. So, I hope you could already comprehend on how Clive looks like, hmm? :) Handsome, eh? Yes? I know! I don't have a decent chapter title for this, so I'm so sorry for the stupid title for the chapter! Thank you for the reviews, readers!_

* * *

**∩( ・ω・)∩**

* * *

**Musing Corner **- _Here're some stuff __in case you get confused with the words encountered in the chapter._

_"Hey. The name's Clive Heartfilia. Nice to meet you." He gave them a quick salute and winked, a smirk plastered on his face. Lucy nodded her head and sat back down on her chair. The Student Council had their mouths hanging open, making food fall from it. The siblings laughed at this scene, and Takeshi took the vacant seat beside Erza. With this, Jellal watched Takeshi cautiously, which the blonde is ignoring. Then he said, "I'm glad you already made friends on your first day of school." _

**- Does the name suits well? Tell me, 'kay?**

.

_"Oh my, didn't know someone would be interested on where I study." He sheepishly scratched his head and pointed at the logo on his breast pocket. "I study in Shohoku High." He said, quite proudly. Then Gray's eyes widened._

**- Shohoku High is from Slam Dunk®. It is originally owned by Takehiko Inoue. I own nothing of this anime.**

.

_After the introductions, they told stuff about themselves. Like when Mira confessed that she liked Laxus before—much to Laxus' embarrassment—, but now, she's in love with somebody else. Or when Natsu told them that when he lost his daily underwear, he didn't wear one at all for the day. _

**- Please don't get the wrong idea, guys. This will not be a Miraxus fic or something like that.**

.

_"Really now. Don't get too high on yourself, onii-san." She scoffed and pinched his nose playfully, making him groan in pain. Lucy laughed and pulled him to the dining room to eat breakfast, with Clive still pampering himself and with Lucy ignoring him in every way she can. _

**- Onii-san means brother in Japanese.**

.

_"Oji-san, Lucy-hime, breakfast is ready." Virgo called from downstairs. Clive shouted that she shouldn't call him that again, making the maid ask for punishment, which of course, was declined by the man. Lucy laughed and pulled him to the dining room to eat breakfast, with Clive still pampering himself and with Lucy ignoring him in every way she can. _

**- Oji-san means prince in Japanese. While -hime means princess in Japanese.**

.

_"I have some Sophie Kinsella books, and Rick Riordan's works. And then I have Hunger Games. I have Twilight, the complete collection, but I didn't read it after once anymore. Oh, and I have those Diary of a Wimpy Kid books, Dork Diaries, Monster High, and something like The Hunger Games—I think it's called—Starters. And many more." Lucy said, counting with her fingers._

**- Look them up in Google if you don't know any of them.**

.

_"Oh! I got them on eBay, or sometimes on Amazon or something like that." She said._

**- I don't know anything about ordering in the internet, so sorry if I'm wrong.**

_Hope that helps. _- **End of Musing Corner**

* * *

**∩( ・ω・)∩**

* * *

_Review? Then tell me what you think! ;) Also, tell me if Lucy will die or she won't. Sabertooth are bitches! WHO AGREES WITH ME? EVERYONE, RIGHT? WE ARE FAIRY TAAAAAAAAAAAIL! (**300 Reference**) Ahem. Sorry 'bout that. I'm just...sad. Don't you think Mashima-sensei went too far? Let's hope that Lucy is just unconscious. :( KICK THEIR ASSES, FAIRY TAIL! They even made Laxus pissed. Poor Lucy. =(((_

- asdfghjklanime


	5. The Love Letter and Shohoku

**Don't forget to vote on my poll**! :)

* * *

**∩( ・ω・)∩**

* * *

Classes has ended, and as always, Student Council and Clive go home at the same time—not. Lucy was assigned to do the cleaning for the day alone, so she has to be left at school, but they protested to this and quickly got to the classroom, only to see Lucy erasing the board, tiredness visible on her eyes. Clive sighed and rubbed his temples, telling her that they would like to help her, which Lucy declined, but her brother persisted.

"Who told you to do this, anyway?" Asked Clive as he fixed the chairs in rows and columns. Lucy stopped erasing the board and faced her brother.

"Well, it was actually Porlyusica-sensei," Lucy stated and coughed from the chalk dust flying on the air. Clive scoffed and sat on a chair. Gray finished cleaning the windows and stood on the platform of the classroom and said, "Why would that old hag order you around?"

Lucy thought about it for awhile and replied, "Well, I was the only one left here, and she said that this room was FILTHY, so she said that I should clean this up." Lucy sighed and wiped her hands on her skirt. Loke's eye twitched and fixed his necktie, "Ahem, she must have seen the papers I was throwing at Gray during History." He said guiltily. Lucy laughed a little, while Gray just groaned.

Erza picked up a lone crumpled paper lying on the floor and opened it. She noticed that it was a classmate of the freshmen. Knowing her manners, she forced herself to not read it, but curiosity got the best of her and read it. It says:

_Meet me at the roof later, 5pm sharp. Don't be late! __See ya' there. ;) __-K_

The redheaded President raised her eyebrows high and read it again. 'K'? Who is K? Then she decided to ask her blonde friend, "Uh, Lucy? Do you have a classmate named K?" The latter looked at her feet, remembering the names of her new classmates and quickly shook her head. She leaned over her senpai's shoulder and read the letter.

"Mm, maybe it's someone that's not from our class? Or maybe someone kept the letter and he/she dropped it?" Lucy guessed, tapping her finger on her chin. Erza nodded her head in agreement, until the others from the Student Council along with Clive walked up to them. Levy was the first one to talk and beamed at the two, "Hey! What's up?"

Lucy knitted her eyebrows together in worry, and pointed at the paper Erza was holding, "Erza found a letter from someone we don't know." Lucy's best friend blinked and took the paper from the Mighty President's hands and read it. Levy's face lit up and squealed dreamily. She passed it to Mira and she squealed as well. The rest were staring at them weirdly and shot them confused looks. When the two girls noticed this, they sweat dropped and fixed themselves. Then Mira cleared her throat and smiled her bright smile.

"_He _is going to confess to _her_! Kyaaaaa~!" She squealed and jumped excitedly. When she stopped, she looked at her friends and laughed nervously as she scratched her cheek. Levy smiled and said, "Mira-san, they don't seem to get who we are referring to, ne?" and the latter nodded her head.

"Yes, I could see that as well."

Gajeel crossed his arms on his chest and stared at the two ladies in front of them, "What are you two talking about?" He questioned boringly, but the interest in his eyes were clearly visible. The others waited for an answer and after a full silent minute, Levy opened her mouth and said, "Kei-kun confessed to Ayasumi-chan!" and she clapped her hands.

"Oh! Juvia knows Kei-kun. Keitaro Hajimoto, isn't it?" Juvia said knowingly, a small smile on her face. Then Mira and Levy gave her a thumbs up and a wink. They turned their heads to Natsu, who was staring at a flower on a vase on a table at the corner, making the others sweat drop. He gets distracted so easily. Some face palmed, or some just sighed. "I'm pretty sure he doesn't know Keitaro, huh?" Gray shook his head and rubbed his temples. Then the rest nodded in agreement, and Juvia started to swoon over the now-half-naked-man.

"Fullbuster." Erza called darkly, a dark aura emitting around her. Gray flinched and turned his head to the redhead. If the Mighty President calls you by your surname, she sure as hell is pissed...and in a bad mood.

"Y-Yes, P-P-President?" The poor raven-haired freshman trembled before the scary Scarlet.

"Your clothes." She said in a low voice, as shivers ran down Gray's spine, but in a bad way. Then he quickly scampered off and looked for his clothes that recently disappeared in a random place.

Then they talked more about the love letter. And they decided to go up the roof and see what happens. And stop it if it went too far.

* * *

**∩( ・ω・)∩**

* * *

Meanwhile at the roof...

"I-I want to c-confess something to you...A-Aya-chan..." A guy with black hair that is fixed down neatly, with his spiky bangs covering his face. The curly brown-haired and purple-eyed girl that he called 'Aya-chan' took a step back of surprise, a blush painting her fine skin.

"H-Hai?" She nervously said.

"I-I-I...like you..." he said, making 'Aya-chan' step another step back. Then he started walking towards her, and when he was standing in front of her, he held her chin with his hand, and leaned closer. Their eyes closing slowly, but before they could even continue, the door of the rooftop was burst open, making the _eavesdroppers _fall over.

Then one of them with red hair suddenly protested "S-STOP!" and she immediately got back to her feet, her face burning crimson red as the color of her hair and her arms crossed on her chest. Then 'Aya-chan' and the black-haired guy's eyes widened in fear and shock.

"P-PRESIDENT?" 'Aya-chan' blushed furiously and covered her face shamefully. "O-Oh my..." She embarrassingly stuttered.

Then the redheaded president gave the two freshmen a glare, "Y-You two..! Such a shameless act... This can't be left alone!" She declared, her face still burning red as her hair, her lips forming a deep frown. Then the black-haired guy narrowed his eyes and shook his head, "THIS IS HIGHLY CONFIDENTIAL! YOU **CAN'T **JUST EAVESDROP ANYWHERE!" He boomed.

"Y-Yeah. He's actually right, Erza." Lucy stammered, her face as red but she managed to calm down. Clive stood up from the ground and cleaned himself and cleared his throat, and said, "I agree with Lucy. Now, can we go home?" He whined and rubbed his nape as if nothing had happened. Mira nodded her head in agreement and narrowed her eyebrows worriedly.

"Hai, hai. They are right. So, shall we? Let's leave these two lovebirds enjoy their moment, ne?" The white-haired beaut said and clapped her hands together. Erza's lip quivered hesitantly for a moment and gave in. "Oh, ALRIGHT. But when there will be a next time, I won't leave it be." She warned and glared at the two menacingly, making the two shudder and the Student Council sweat drop.

And they left the rooftop and made the two enjoy their lovey-dovey moment. Until Makarov entered the rooftop and yelled, "AHA! MR. HAJIMOTO AND MS. EJIMA!" and the two halted immediately. Then Keitaro Hajimoto stared at Makarov awkwardly and said, "Yes, P-Principal?" and the latter's face turned from angry to inspired, making the two freshmen take a step back in surprise and disgust. Since, Makarov looked so...unattractive when he does that. Then he did a little happy dance and twirled around and around until he was in front of the former.

"Ah..ahaha." Keitaro scratched his cheek and stared at the midget.

"I now announce you, HUSBAND AND WIFE!" Makarov announced and stood proudly. Keitaro and Ayasumi blinked at him and their face flushed violently.

"PRINCIPAL!" They scolded.

* * *

**∩( ・ω・)∩**

* * *

On the way home, the Student Council talk about the incident.

"Erza, you couldn't have done that." Gray said to the redhead, who calmed down eventually on the way. The latter looked away and rubbed her temples and apologized, regretting why she did that. Erza sighed and face-palmed, disappointed in herself. Then the motherly figure of the Student Council ran to her side and pulled her to a store full of cheesecake. And that made the Mighty President go back to her good mood and took out ten boxes of cheesecake and ran out of the store with the boxes on her arms.

"Whoa..." The Student Council jaw-dropped at the redhead and stared at her in disbelief. Erza gave them a look and hugged her boxes of delicious cheesecake closer to her, glaring at her companions warily. "If you go ANY closer, you people are gonna die." She said. And with that said, they stepped back and gave a safe distance from the dangerous President. Then the redhead nodded her head in agreement and walked in front, leading them back to their neighborhood.

And they dropped each and every one of them, and do their thing the whole night, and then next day, next day, and the next day, with the same thing happening over and over again.

When Friday afternoon has arrived, the Student Council, and Clive headed home, just as always. On their way to Strawberry Street, Clive spotted his former schoolmates from Shohoku High. Clive's face lit up and started calling for them, "AH! Hanamichi-saaan! Rukawaaaa! Akagi-senpaaaaaai! Mitsui-saaaaaaaaan!" He exclaimed excitedly, waving his hands in the air like a kid as if there was no more tomorrow.

The mentioned people turned their heads at the source of the voice, and one of them that looks like a gorilla—HEY!—then ran towards him and gave him a good punch in the face. Lucy knitted her brows together and kicked him on the balls, "AKAGI-SENPAI!" She scolded as she placed her hands on her hips in a demanding way. "Don't go punching my brother randomly! Or else I'll call you gorilla man again!" but all she got was a pained groan. Lucy grinned triumphantly and giggled. The Student Council watched awkwardly and Natsu decided to ask, "Hey, Luigi. Who're they?" then Gray butted in, walking towards a tall, good-looking black-haired man and giving him a menacing glare, which got the latter unaffected.

"Rukawa." Gray said, as if it was poison in his mouth.

"Gray." 'Rukawa' stated back, staring at him boringly.

Then the redhead of the three was sweating and scratched his head, "Ah, Lucy-san. Who are they?" He asked curiously, pointing at the Student Council. Lucy looked at the direction where his finger was pointing at and she just laughed nervously.

"Hanamichi-kun, meet my friends. Guys, meet Hanamichi Sakuragi, Takenori Akagi, Hisashi Mitsui, and that guy over there that's with Gray is Kaede Rukawa." She introduced. Then she patted Hanamichi's arm and beamed at him, "So, how's Shohoku?"

The latter looked at her and he grinned back, "OH, it's fiiine! Especially when Haruko-chan is around!" he laughed heartily and ruffled Lucy's blonde hair. The quiet one—Hisashi Mitsui—was staring at Lucy, an almost-visible-faint blush on his handsome face. Lucy dragged her brown orbs to Mitsui and her face brightened up and ran to him, giving him a high five.

"Hey, Mitchin!" Lucy teased. Mitsui's eye twitched and looked away, embarrassed. "That stupid carrot-top. He taught you that, didn't he." He face palmed and sighed. Lucy nodded her head and stuck her tongue out. And Gajeel walked towards them and checked Mitsui's height.

"Hn, you're pretty tall. Are you a basketball player?" He asked, walking around the tall guy. Lucy slapped his back and exclaimed, "THESE GUYS ARE ONII-SAN'S TEAMMATES IN BASKETBALL, IDIOT! Obviously, they ARE tall, right?"

Gajeel grunted and rubbed his back, "Whatever. How should I know? It's not like ALL tall people play basketball." He retorted. Lucy was taken aback and hid behind Mitsui, making Gajeel laugh his weird laugh. Lucy pulled Mitsui's school blazer and said, "Ne, ne, Mitsui! He's bullying me..." and stared at Gajeel, pure mischief glinting from her brown eyes. Gajeel glared at her, but Mitsui grabbed his head and knocked him out, saying, "NO BULLYING LUCY!" and he patted his hands clean.

Lucy then gave him another high-five and thanked him with a smile, "Arigatou gozaimasu. You're still awesome as always!" She complimented. Mitsui grinned at her and walked over to where Hanamichi and told something that quite made the redhead get annoyed.

"WHATEVER! **MITCHIN**!" He teased, making Mitsui flinch, but he sat down on a nearby bench.

After the little friend reunion, Lucy asked them if they want to stay in her place for awhile, but they declined it because they still have to go to Miyagi's place since he got a fever from playing in the rain yesterday, and they'll go back to the gym for practice on their next game tomorrow against Kainan University Affiliated High School.

"Aw, oh well! Good luck, ne? See ya guys around!" Lucy laughed and exchanged fists with them—except for Akagi because he was still out cold—and they went straight to Miyagi's house, with Rukawa nonchalantly dragging Akagi on the floor, not caring if his large body hits a pole, a post, a garbage can, or even a big rock, making the Fairy Tail Academy students sweat drop.

When their tall silhouettes were out of sight, Mira suddenly commented, "Strange bunch," as she leaned her head on her palm, with her other hand supporting her elbow. Erza nodded her head, "Yes. Especially that Akagi. He looks like a gorilla." and she rubbed her chin with her hand.

"Ignore that. What I'm concerned about is _that _guy." Jellal pointed at Gray, who was mumbling something under his breath as he is seated on a bench. An aura that shows depression was felt. Then Jellal finished, "No homo, guys. We're pals." making the others sweat drop at his statement.

Lucy bit the inside of her cheek and shook her head, "He and Rukawa-san were rivals since then." She sighed and rubbed her temples. The others looked at her—except for Clive since he was still out cold—and blinked at her confused. Lucy smiled and pointed her thumb at her mansion, just near them.

"How about you guys crash at my place? Since it's a Friday, you could stay for the whole weekend, I don't mind." Lucy said. The others roared in happiness, while the others just smiled, while the raven-haired guy just stood up and gloomily stared at the ground. He muttered a 'Damn.' which has gone unnoticed by the others, even Natsu because he was too busy celebrating.

* * *

**∩( ・ω・)∩**

* * *

After preparing for the sleepover at Lucy's place, the Student Council waited out of her gate. Lucy let them in, but she noticed something: Jellal was missing. And Erza was there to explain why, telling her that he and his little sister, Meredy, needed to visit their mother in the hospital, who is badly ill, and had to stay there for the nights. Lucy nodded her head and she smiled mischievously and started teasing Erza about her knowing what's happening in Jellal's life, earning a flick on the forehead from the redhead. "OW! I'm sorry! There, happy? Jeez...don't take a joke too seriously, prez." Lucy complained, rubbing her forehead. Erza harrumphed and crossed her arms on her chest.

Virgo then entered the room and announced that dinner is ready, and they went downstairs. Foods were placed on the long, glass dining table, making the Student Council drool over it. Natsu took a large piece of meat and gobbled. With a slice of cake in hand, Erza's cold palm touched his wrist. Natsu blinked and noticed that he was holding a CHEESECAKE, so he quickly let go of it and made Erza get it and savor it on her own.

When dinnertime was finished—resulting full Student Councilors—the guys went to the guest room at the basement, along with an entertainment room there, and the girls went to the second floor, and went to the guest room just beside Lucy's bedroom, with an entertainment room there as well. Since they're too lazy to go by the stairs, they went by the ELEVATOR. Everybody's dream home it is.

* * *

**∩( ・ω・)∩**

* * *

Meanwhile in Clive's room...

"Guuuuhhh...that stupid gorilla..." Clive groaned as he rubbed his temples. A big bandage was on his cheek because there was a large lump there, and he flinched when his fingers accidentally touched the lump. And he fell asleep once again.

Aaaaaaaaaaand they enjoyed their night at the Heartfilia's manor.

* * *

**∩( ・ω・)∩**

* * *

**Author's Note**:

_Thanks for the reviews, ne! :)))) It makes my daaaaay soooooooo much! So, I hope you enjoyed! Oh, and this is not going to be a crossover, if you guys are wondering. The Slam Dunk characters are just minor! And I'm so sorry if it's short. I'm in a rush. Midterm exams are this week, and I reaaaaally need to study. So, yeah. THANK YOU AGAIN! And yes, **Roxamine13**, thank you for pointing that out. I have read the latest chapter of the manga. =)) & I was inspired from it. The new Fairy Tail team is awesome! And I THINK I might bring Sabertooth here. But don't get your hopes up, since I'm not so sure about it yet. I'm still deciding. :p_

* * *

**∩( ・ω・)∩**

* * *

**Musing Corner **- _Here're some stuff in case you get confused with the words encountered in the chapter._

_"Well, it was actually Porlyusica-sensei," Lucy stated and coughed from the chalk dust flying on the air. Clive scoffed and sat on a chair. Gray finished cleaning the windows and stood on the platform of the classroom and said, "Why would that old hag order you around?"_

**- Did I get Porlyusica's name's spelling correct? Tell me if I'm wrong.**

.

_Gajeel crossed his arms on his chest and stared at the two ladies in front of them, "What are you two talking about?" He questioned boringly, but the interest in his eyes were clearly visible. The others waited for an answer and after a full silent minute, Levy opened her mouth and said, "Kei-kun confessed to Ayasumi-chan!" and she clapped her hands._

**- ****__****-kun** – suffix used usually along with the boys' name to express closeness or endearment and it is also used to someone younger or in lower status; _**-chan**_ – suffix used usually along with girls' name to express closeness or endearment it also sends a childish cuteness.

.

_"Hai, hai. They are right. So, shall we? Let's leave these two lovebirds enjoy their moment, ne?" The white-haired beaut said and clapped her hands together. Erza's lip quivered hesitantly for a moment and gave in. "Oh, ALRIGHT. But when there will be a next time, I won't leave it be." She warned and glared at the two menacingly, making the two shudder and the Student Council sweat drop. _

**- Hai means Yes in Japanese.**

.

_When Friday afternoon has arrived, the Student Council, and Clive headed home, just as always. On their way to Strawberry Street, Clive spotted his former schoolmates from Shohoku High. Clive's face lit up and started calling for them, "AH! Hanamichi-saaan! Rukawaaaa! Akagi-senpaaaaaai! Mitsui-saaaaaaaaan!" He exclaimed excitedly, waving his hands in the air like a kid as if there was no more tomorrow._

**- __****-san** – a common honorifics and is equivalent to Mr., Miss, Ms., or Mrs. It's used if politeness is required; _**senpai**_ – a title to address one's senior, it is mostly used in school settings or work place.

.

_"Hey, Mitchin!" Lucy teased. Mitsui's eye twitched and looked away, embarrassed. "That stupid carrot-top. He taught you that, didn't he." He face palmed and sighed. Lucy nodded her head and stuck her tongue out. And Gajeel walked towards them and checked Mitsui's height._

**- Mitchin is a nickname by Sakuragi given to Mitsui.**

.

_"Hn, you're pretty tall. Are you a basketball player?" He asked, walking around the tall guy. Lucy slapped his back and exclaimed, "THESE GUYS ARE ONII-SAN'S TEAMMATES IN BASKETBALL, IDIOT! Obviously, they ARE tall, right?"_

**- Onii-san means Brother/Big Brother in Japanese.**

.

_Lucy then gave him another high-five and thanked him with a smile, "Arigatou gozaimasu. You're still awesome as always!" She complimented. Mitsui grinned at her and walked over to where Hanamichi and told something that quite made the redhead get annoyed._

**- Arigatou gozaimasu means Thank you very much or just simply Thank you in Japanese.**

.

_After preparing for the sleepover at Lucy's place, the Student Council waited out of her gate. Lucy let them in, but she noticed something: Jellal was missing. And Erza was there to explain why, telling her that he and his little sister, Meredy, needed to visit their mother in the hospital, who is badly ill, and had to stay there for the nights. Lucy nodded her head and she smiled mischievously and started teasing Erza about her knowing what's happening in Jellal's life, earning a flick on the forehead from the redhead. "OW! I'm sorry! There, happy? Jeez...don't take a joke too seriously, prez." Lucy complained, rubbing her forehead. Erza harrumphed and crossed her arms on her chest._

**- Yes, you read right. I made Meredy Jellal's little sister. Problem? Lol, jk.**

.

_If you do not know the characters of Slam Dunk®,Google them up at **en.****wikipedia.****org(slash)wiki(slash)List_of_Slam_Dunk_characters**. Just take the spaces off. :) I don't own Slam Dunk__® or any of it is characters, for it is originally owned by Takehiko Inoue. :) If you have read or watched Slam Dunk already, then it would be easier for you to understand._

.

_Hope that helps. _**-End of Musing Corner **

* * *

**∩( ・ω・)∩**

* * *

_Review? Then tell me what you think! ;) And don't forget to vote on my poll, ne! :) Visit my profile to check it out. Thanks!_

- asdfghjklanime


	6. Cabin Fever

When Lucy woke up, she noticed that it was raining hard outside, and as far as she can see it, the trees' leaves were already flying around due to the strong wind. _A storm is coming up, huh? _Lucy mused to herself as she got to her feet. Lucy smiled to herself when she remembered that her friends at school were staying here at her home, and she started humming, even though she feels sad—for some reason that will be explained later on the chapter—she's still glad that her friends are here with her. But her thoughts were interrupted by loud banging from her door. She raised a confused blonde eyebrow and opened the large twin doors, revealing two panting blondes with sweat running down their faces.

"Onii-san, Laxus...what happened?" Lucy questioned, tilting her head to the side and her finger pushing on her pinkish lips. Clive panted and punched his chest with his fist for a few times and gasped. After a moment, Clive cleared his throat and said, "Natsu burnt the kitchen!" He suddenly blurted out, his eyes wider than an owl's. Lucy knitted her eyebrows together and gave Laxus a quick look.

"Seriously?" Lucy said with a sigh and pressed her bridge between her fingers. This is how you start a morning if Natsu stays in your home, huh? Laxus smacked Clive on the head and corrected, "He only exploded the oven. Your stupid brother's just over exaggerating." then he shook his head. Lucy sighed in relief and excused herself that she will just get ready for the day, making the two blonde males nod their heads and go back down for some more Natsu bashing.

Later, when Lucy got down, Virgo greeted her with a good morning and a bow. Lucy smiled back in acknowledgement and asked if Natsu was okay. Virgo looked at her emotionless, and led her to the kitchen. Arriving at the scene, it was horrid. Lucy shrieked and hid behind the virgin maid. "What happened EXACTLY?" Lucy angrily questioned, glaring at the ash-coated pinkette. The latter rubbed his eyes and sneezed, and before he even realized that Lucy was there, the oven randomly started to burn up, making Lucy freak out and the other Student Council students with Clive dash to the kitchen.

"THE OVEN'S BURNING! SOMEONE GET THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER!" Gray exclaimed and frantically searched for the item, with the help of Erza, Laxus, Gajeel, and Loke. After five minutes of searching and running, Loke was finally carrying the heavy thing. The others ran to him, and Erza stole the fire extinguisher away from his hold and took out the fire. When the cold steam was out of sight, Lucy coughed and walked over to where Natsu is and threw him out of the window of the kitchen, the same thing that she did to him when he was chasing her (Chapter 3 Reference).

"YOU BASTARD!" Lucy yelled annoyed and infuriated. When Natsu was out flying in the dark, cloudy sky, she cleared her throat and turned around to face everyone, the rage face still plastered on her pretty face. Until someone from the group threw something at her, making it stick on her face. Lucy's face turned to an expression of horror and she shrieked, "OH MY GOD! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS? GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFF!" She exclaimed as she panicked. When Mira held her and let her stay put, she flicked the thing off her face, making Lucy calm down and sigh in relief. She opened her eyes—which she didn't know that she closed it—and her face went back to anger. She then carefully and slowly BUT dangerously stated one by one, "Who. Threw. That. THING. At. Me." On every word, the Student Council stepped a step back. Right now, they were a few meters away from each other, since they stepped big, giant steps.**  
**

"Who!" Lucy impatiently crossed her arms on her chest and tapped her foot on the floor. Then Clive slowly raised his hand, making Lucy stomp towards him and grab him by the collar, and threw him out the mansion, making him join Natsu along with the random birds flying to find shelter from the heavy rain. The Student Council stepped another giant step backwards, making a safe distance in case she throws something at them.

Then Cana excused herself to get a bunch of beer from her stack upstairs, which Lucy plainly ignored and glared at the others. "So, what WAS that thing?" she questioned, which Loke gladly answered.

"That was a rubber lizard that sticks on anything." Loke chuckled and pushed his glasses back above his bridge. Lucy's left eye twitched and face palmed, "W-Why would I be frightened of that?" she muttered to herself embarrassingly and looked down on her feet. After a full minute, she clapped her hands together giddily and beamed at them with stars around her. Lucy asked if they want breakfast, and they just agreed since they never ate breakfast. Natsu was supposed to make his own breakfast, but then, he destroyed the oven, and he was sent flying outside, so no food for him.

"So, what was Natsu doing exactly?" Lucy asked as she took a sip on her chocolate coffee.

"He was supposed to make breakfast for himself, but he made the oven explode." Gray merely answered and put some ice cubes on his orange juice. Lucy raised a brow.

"What was he making?" Lucy frowned and placed her arms on the table. Erza—who was seated across Lucy—cleared her throat and tapped a napkin on her lip and she replied, "Pancakes," and Mira finished, "with spicy chili and apple syrup." making Lucy scrunch up her face in disgust and stick her tongue out.

"Ugh, gross. **SPICY **chili? On a **PANCAKE**? With **APPLE SYRUP**? What the—? He has weird tastes for food," Lucy rubbed her temples and drank her coffee, savoring the lukewarm and sweet sensation on her tongue.

"Yes, he does." Levy nodded her head. Wow, she was silent this whole time. Hahaha. Oh well. Continue! The short bluenette blew on her green tea and took a loud sip, and sighing in relief, the heat running all around her body. It feels soooo good to drink hot beverages during a cold, rainy morning for breakfast. And they quietly but happily enjoyed their breakfast, with small conversations here and there.

* * *

A few hours after breakfast later, a sneezing and dripping wet Natsu and Clive came back inside the manor. Lucy smirked playfully at them and threw a pair of towels at them. "So, what happened outside?" Lucy asked, her hands resting on her hips.

Clive groaned and laughed a little, "Heh. When I landed at the park, I saw Natsu being carried by an eagle," And he ruffled his hair dry with the towel. Lucy blinked at him and started laughing. And he finished, "And when the eagle let go of Natsu at the town square, I went there and he was already sneezing like crazy." and he sighed. Lucy giggled and patted her brother's head, "Yeah. Sorry, okay? Just don't throw that freaking lizard on me, or else, this time, I'll throw you at a volcano." She threatened with a sweet smile on her face, making Clive shudder.

"Whatever. And FYI, it's PLASTIC." Clive retorted, making Lucy _accidentally _pinch him hard on the arm, Clive yelped from the pain and he gave Lucy a small glare, who glared back.

"It's still...freaky." Lucy muttered with a slight shudder, combing her hair with her thin fingers as she turned on the plasma TV and plopped on the modern black leather couch. Then Natsu muttered some incoherent words and sneezed again and went straight upstairs. When he reached the second floor, loud music blared from the entertainment room upstairs, making Natsu fly back down and Lucy and Clive jump in surprise. Natsu was lying on his back on the marble floor, groaning in pain. "Today isn't my unlucky day..." He said and tried to stand up and succeeded. With the music still playing, they heard the guys shouting at each other angrily. Lucy face palmed and went upstairs, saying "I'm just gonna go up and handle some...stuff." She finished and gestured Natsu to come along with her. Well, just in case. Lucy needs a human shield to protect her dear life.

Arriving at the room, she sees that the guys were fighting over Battlefield 3 on the PS3. Lucy wondered where the girls were but shook it off. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaanyway, Lucy crossed her arms on her chest and waited for the guys to acknowledge her presence. Until Gray did. "Oh, hi Luce." He greeted and raised his hand in acknowledgement. Lucy scoffed and walked over the PS3, and plugged it off, making the guys complain indecencies at her.

"Got a problem with that?" Lucy gave each and every one of them that could rival Erza's, making the guys shit their pants and back away. Lucy nodded her head in contentment and plugged the PS3 back on. She walked over to Laxus and stole his controller, making him whine like a kid. Lucy just pushed him to the side and sat beside him.

"You got Player 1. This is my house—" Lucy was cut off, as the others correct her, "Mansion!" and the blonde lady rolled her eyes, "—whatever. So, therefore, Player 1 is always _mine _and mine alone." Lucy said in a matter-of-fact tone, sticking her tongue out playfully at the male blonde. The latter just wore a scowl and rolled his eyes, "Whatever..." and an idea ran into his mind, and he smirked, saying "...dumb bitch." Lucy gasped in disbelief and turned her head to him, giving him an incredulous look. The others in the room just said some 'oooooooooohhh''s and 'whoooaaaaa''s, with Natsu gaping and clapping his hands, feeling very giddy on who will win between the two blondes.

"THAT'S VERY OFFENSIVE OBSCENITY! NO CURSING AND NAME-CALLINGS IN THE HOUSE!" Lucy scolded, her face beet red. Laxus grinned triumphantly and chuckled. Lucy gritted her teeth and stood up, walked towards him and pulled him outside the room with herself. All the others heard her mutter, _I'm not in a good mood today, asshole. Get ready._

* * *

OUTSIDE the entertainment room stands Laxus and Lucy at the hallway. Lucy grabbed him by the collar and pushed him to the wall, making him grunt. "What's wrong with you?" He growled lowly, but Lucy glared at him and frowned. "If you call me that again, I _swear to God_, I will KILL you!" She hissed and pulled away. Laxus just sighed and flicked her forehead. Lucy yelped a girlish yelp and rubbed her forehead, and she glared at him again.

After a few minutes of silence and staring, the blonde guy spoke, starting a new conversation. Lucy sighed and rubbed her nape.

"I know, you're in a bad mood. Tell me, why?" Laxus narrowed his eyebrows together, crossing his arms on his chest. Lucy stared at him for a moment and looked away.

"Uh, how do I say this," Lucy muttered and looked up, "Well...every time it rains, it reminds me when my mother died," Lucy explained, rubbing her sleeved arm. Her frown deepened and sighed, feeling embarrassed for acting like this in front of a guy. Laxus raised a confused brow and scowled, "Whatever. Your business, not mine." Lucy nodded her head slowly and continued to look down. He scratched his cheek and awkwardly said, "...sorry about awhile ago, by the way." Making Lucy shocked as hell. The self-proclaimed _cool _and _the best _Laxus is _apologizing_...to a _girl_. Woooow._  
_

"Seriously?" Lucy blinked, still not believing everything he just said. Laxus scowled again and flicked her forehead again, "Well, duh. Can't you just take a simple sorry?" He said. Lucy just giggled and rubbed her head.

"Sorryyyy!" Lucy pinched his cheek and whispered in his hear, "I'll tell everyone about this!" And she pulled away, a smirk etched on her pretty face. Laxus gulped and his face turned crimson. He suddenly grabbed her shoulders and shook her body rapidly, his eyes filled with beg and fear.

"Please, don't! I'LL DO _ANYTHING_! Just please don't! I beg of you!" He knelt down in front of her and bowed his head in shame. "And forget that this ever happened!" He growled and raised his head, glaring at Lucy. The latter just chuckled softly and helped him up. She winked at him and crossed her arms on her chest.

"Anything, right?" Lucy said calmly.

"_Aaaaaaaaaanything_!" He gulped and cold sweat ran down his cheek to his chin. Lucy's grin grew wider and she randomly took a maid's outfit in thin air.

"Here. Wear this for the whole afternoon." She ordered, throwing the outfit at the flabbergasted man. He guffawed and caught the costume on his hands. Staring at the clothing in his hands, he gave Lucy a pleading look. Lucy laughed and said, "I'll be going back in with the guys, while you wear that and enter the room." And she walked away, entering the entertainment room, leaving the poor guy solve his problem alone. He cursed a bit and immediately tore the maid outfit. Let her tell them, for all he cares! He still has his man pride! Until realization struck him. _What if...she told the WHOLE SCHOOL? _He pondered. _Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck! _And he frantically panicked inwardly. "Shit, what am I gonna do now!" He scolded himself and face palmed, going back inside the entertainment room without the maid outfit on. Lucy whined and immediately announced, "THE ALMIGHTY LAXUS DREYAR HAS CONFESSED THAT HE'S A PANSY AND AN ASSHOLE! A **FREAKING **IDIOT!" Laxus stared at her in disbelief and held her by the collar of her sweater.

"Oh reaaaaaaaaaally now?" Gajeel sneered and placed his controller down, grinning at poor Laxus. Natsu started laughing and rolling on the ground like an idiot. The corner of Gray's mouth twitched upwards, showing that he's giving Laxus a mocking grin. Loke covered his mouth with his hand and silently chuckled, but he purposefully made it louder to let Laxus hear it. The poor blonde's eye twitched and attacked the guys simultaneously.

Lucy watched the scene with a smirk on her face and looked outside the window, smiling. _I'll write a letter to mother later. _She mused to herself and stood up from her seating position, going out the room, leaving the guys kill each other. Once the door behind her closed shut, she could already tell that it was a complete warzone inside. Lucy shook her head and walked to the third floor, to see the girls huddled up in a circle in the middle of the small living room there. The blonde newcomer gave them a look, while Levy squealed in pure delight, attacking Lucy, making the blonde jump—startled.

"L-Levy-chan?" Lucy stammered, a droplet of sweat running down from her forehead to her chin rapidly. The bluenette giggled and jumped her bestfriend.

"Oh, Lu-chan! You're having a HAREM!" Levy hugged Lucy tightly in the neck, making the poor latter's face turn blue. Juvia walked over to them and stared at Lucy's suffocated face, appalled. She tapped Levy's shoulder lightly and said in worry, "Ah, Levy-san! You're killing her!"

Hearing this, Levy immediately let the poor blonde go and covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh my..." She muttered, and she laughed. Mirajane chuckled softlY and said, "Arara, I wonder what happened, eh?" making the other girls nod their heads in agreement.

Erza took Lucy's passed out body and carried her to her room. Passing through the entertainment room inside, she peeked inside, only to see Laxus stepping on Gray's half-naked corpse. "May I ask what in the world happened here?" Erza nonchalantly questioned, ignoring the damaged room. Laxus looked over to the door and narrowed his eyes. Getting the message, Erza shrugged her shoulders and went out.

Loke—still managed to be conscious and alive—watched in disbelief. Thinking, _How the hell did they UNDERSTAND with just EYES?!"_ until Laxus noticed the opened eyes of the womanizer, the vicious blonde slowly and dramatically—with an evil background behind him—walked over to where Loke is, and ended his life there.

* * *

In Lucy's room stays the Mighty President and her lacky Secretary. The redhead decided that she should watch over the blonde and kill time. "Too bad it's raining outside." Erza said to herself. Then she heard Lucy shift beneath the thick bed sheets of her giant canopy bed. The blonde's eyelids fluttered open, revealing her chocolate brown eyes.

"Erza?" She warily said and immediately sat up. Lucy stared at the redhead in fear, her eyes saying that Erza knocked her out again. Noticing this, Erza chuckled, making the former sport her confused face on her face.

"Levy suffocated you until you passed out cold." She explained, a small smile on her face. Remembering the incident, Lucy sweatdropped, "What's the big deal anyway?" she asked curiously. Erza glanced at the blonde and her smile widened.

"We're just talking about how we noticed on how the guys are acting around you."

Lucy raised a brow, "But you weren't even there to see it in the first place." and Erza just grinned.

"We were actually _spying_ on you." Erza said in pure happiness and mischief. Lucy snorted and pressed the bridge of her nose hard. "Even the one when Laxus and I were talking outside?" Lucy cracked an eye open, seeing that Erza was paying attention.

"_Everything_." She stated abruptly. "Mira and Levy even thought you were gonna confess your love to him!" Erza laughed. Lucy choked and groaned.

"Ugh. Don't even think about it. Please, _who_ would like that guy?" Lucy rolled her eyes sarcastically, her arms crossed on her busty chest.

"You do." Erza teased.

"Shut your trap! You're _in love _with JELLAL!" Lucy fought back, making Erza's face turn to the shade of her hair. Lucy laughed. "Ha! Beat that!" Erza blushed even deeper and looked down, her fringes hiding her eyes.

When Lucy calmed down, she decided to ask, "Now, what do you think do the guys act around me?" Erza blinked and the mischeivous smile went back to her face.

"As if they're in love with you!" Erza chuckled lightly and patted Lucy's back gently. "Lucky Lucy." She told her. Then there was a light pink hue on her face, and she swatted her hand away.

"No way. Lies." Lucy said seriously, but her face denied her words and actions. Erza wiggled her eyebrows and poked Lucy's cheek, "Oh? Your face seems to say that you LIKED it!"

Damn, who would've thought that someone like Erza can act like THIS? Then a joker smile crept on Lucy's pretty facial features and said, "If you won't stop, I'll tell the whole school that the Mighty President acts like a child. Enough for a whole year's laughing and teasing stock, eh?"

Erza's face suddenly burned red, "OKAY, OKAY! I surrender."

"Oh, and I'll tell everyone especially Jellal that you surrendered against me just because of as something as simple as that." Lucy pushed, making the redhead blush harder than ever. God, will this blonde just STOP?!

"If you won't stop, I'll DEFINITELY kill you!" Erza threatened. Lucy nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders and said, "Whatever! You're just in denial!" and Erza held her by the neck and comically suffocated her, shaking the blonde's head back and forth, making the latter's eyes animatedly spin around. When Erza stopped, Lucy passed out again. The redhead gave the unconscious blonde a longing look and carried her out, and went to the entertainment room, and threw her in, making the boys—they're ALIVE! Hallelujah!—startled.

"Take care of her." Erza ordered and left without a reason. The men inside the room blinked at the door and down to Lucy, who was peacefully asleep. Or worse..._dead_. The males shuddered at the thought as Natsu poked Lucy's body. No movement.

Poke.

Nein.

Poke.

Zilch.

Poke.

Twitch.

"Eh?"

SURPRISE ATTACK! "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!" Lucy yelled at the top of her lungs and punched Natsu in the face involuntarily, making the pinkette fall on his back, a big red lump on his face. The others watched in shock, their eyes wide, and stepped back to a safe distance.

"Ooooooh shit." They muttered under their breaths simultaneously in a worried tone. They warily looked at each other and gulped hard, cold sweat running down their faces. Lucy sat up and crossed her arms on her busty chest, letting out a huff. She looked around and gave every living guy a quick look before standing on her feet. She looked down and gasped. "Oh my god, what happened!?" Lucy exclaimed worriedly and put her hand on her mouth. The guys watched her react and thought the same thing, _You hit him straight on. _and she dragged her brown eyes to them, giving them a confused look.

They were silent for a minute until Gajeel spoke, "You _killed _him." he bluntly said. Lucy narrowed her eyes as Loke hit him on the head. "Bastard." He cleared his throat and explained thoroughly, "What he meant is, you punched him in the face when you woke up."

Lucy was silent for a moment and scratched the back of her head sheepishly, "Oh. Ah...haha... Instincts."

"Yeah, whatever. Let's continue playing Marvel vs Capcom." Laxus merely shrugged his shoulders and took the controller. Lucy suddenly scampered to where he is and pushed him away, stealing the first controller from him.

"FUCKING **RULE NUMBER ONE**! Don't forget that," Lucy harrumphed and turned started the game. "I'll use Dante! Who's brave enough to fight me?!" Lucy glared at the boys and Natsu—who magically and mysteriously woke up (he has his ways and they're awesome)—volunteered himself, raising a hand.

Lucy blinked, "Huh, thought you were dead already," She smirked, "Aw, whatever! NATSU! Pick your character and let's get this game started!" Lucy yelled and threw the second controller to him. Natsu grinned and picked Hulk. Why? Well, his winning standards for the game is; if you're bigger than your opponent, you get the advantage.

"Oh, you're going down, Shrek!" Lucy joked and combo'd with Dante's guns and sword. Natsu grunted and did a smash, but Dante dodged. "Oh shit!"

**Let's skip the fight, okay? I forgot how it goes since it's been a while since I played Marvel vs Capcom. **

After the first round, Natsu gave up. Making the others tease and scold Natsu about thinking that being the bigger guy will always make you win. With that, Natsu got sooo annoyed, he asked for round two. But K.O.! Lucy is just too good! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner!—no, I'm just kidding. Ahem! Aaaaanyway! Natsu was replaced by Gray, who picked Iron Man, but lost again. "Agh! Iron Man isn't enough!? No freaking way!" Gray frantically ruffled his raven hair and groaned annoyingly. Lucy laughed in a mocking tone and poked Gray in the face.

"I knew it. Lucy's a pro in this," Laxus scowled until an idea popped into his mind. "Oi, Natsu! Call Clive over here." He commanded.

"Why?"

"I just thought of something."

"What?"

"I'll tell you later."

"But what if I don't wanna do it?"

"Just do it."

"Nike Man? Is that you?" Natsu looked at Laxus starry-eyed.

"Dammit! Do you _want _to die again?" Laxus glared at the pinkette, who immediately got to his feet and ran downstairs to call Lucy's brother. As Natsu got out, Laxus looked at the screen, only to see Gajeel using Virgil—Dante's brother—but Lucy was using Deadpool, the awesomest of the awesomes! Uh, never mind that! Since Gajeel thought Virgil was good enough to beat Lucy since Virgil was a lot like Dante, but he still lost.

They can't use Dante or Deadpool. Why? Well, _rule number two: Don't use the characters that Lucy uses_. So they have to pick others, but Lucy keeps on getting the good and strong and cool characters, so the guys have to get the lame ones. Poor guys.

After a few more rounds of losing, Natsu finally arrived with Clive following behind. Lucy raised a brow and pushed Gajeel away and gave the controller to Clive. "Eh, who did you pick, sis?" Clive turned to his little sister, who was fumbling on the controller. She raised her head and answered, "Deadpool and Zero. You?" She shot him a confused look, while the latter grinned.

"Captain America and Akuma."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "As always, huh?" Clive chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, "I can't help it!"

And the game started, full of DRAWS. Round one: DRAW. Round two: DRAW. Round three: DRAW. Round four: DRAW. Round five: On Gameplay. These two are _unbelievable_! And after a few more rounds, it all ended up in draws. The guys watched in disbelief, until Jason randomly appeared between Clive and Lucy, exclaiming his famous catchphrase, "COOL! COOL! COOL! COOOOOOOOL!" startling everyone in the room.

"Since _when _did you get here?" Lucy annoyingly said and grabbed the obsessed fanatic by the shirt and dragged his body near the window and threw him out of the mansion. Jason then flew in the rainy weather and fell on a random house, breaking the roof.

They watched Lucy do her thing and play some more games in the Xbox360. Black Ops, Sonic Heroes, Left 4 Dead, Guitar Hero, Kinect, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare, Grand Theft Auto, and Harry Potter. For some odd reason, they wanted to play the boring game. *shudders*

* * *

So, three pm arrived, and Lucy wondered on what happened to the girls. So she excused herself to check on them, which the guys approved and rode on bump cars on a bump car station at the middle of the entertainment room. Climbing to the third floor, Lucy could hear squeals and cheers from there. Lucy flinched and slowed down her pace. Lucy fears about what will happen if she enters the room where the girls were staying. Standing before the double doors, she gulped hard and knocked on the smooth wood softly.

After a few short seconds, the door opened a crack, showing a hazel eye. Lucy blinked and knitted her thin eyebrows together, "Levy?" Then the hazel eye lit up and a high pitched voice rang, "Lu-chan!" and Lucy grunted.

"I told you to not call me that!" Lucy scolded. Levy giggled, "Sorry! I just can't help it!"

Lucy sighed, "Now, what's happening?" as she rubbed her temples.

"Girl talk."

"What?"

"GIRL TALK! C'mon!" Levy pulled Lucy inside and Lucy's life was about to end. She hated girl talks...really. That's why she spent hours playing with the guys in the entertainment room.

Inside, the girls kept on asking who Lucy's crush is, which Lucy kept on refusing that she even has one. "No one's handsome in this world." She says, with a continuation, "Except for my onii-san. He's the best." and the girls squealed and sighed dreamily, even Erza! (O.O)

"You guys..._like _my brother?!" Lucy said in disbelief, her eyes wide.

"Of course! He's like, the hottest guy we had ever seen!" Mirajane giggled in a girly way, a tinge of pink visible on her pretty facial features.

And they did this until dinner came. Lucy was tormented by all the girls, full of juicy gossips, boys, fashion, and all the other girl stuff.

* * *

After dinner, they stayed at the main living room at the first floor, watching random channels at the plasma TV. Until Natsu switched it to Sumo Wrestling. And they watched it.

"Oi, Gray! Let's try sumo wrestling!" Natsu called to his _frienemy_. The raven-haired guy smirked and stood up. The two stood between Lucy who was lying down on the floor on her stomach, and Gajeel played as the referee.

"Ready...Set...SUMO!"

And the fight started, with the two guys' feet stepping on Lucy's back. "Gah! You bastards!" Lucy shouted in mere annoyance, standing up as well. Taking a soccer ball from the sports' basket beside the stairs, she kicked the ball to the two wrestling males, knocking Gray first and Natsu, letting them fall on each other.

"Shit!" Gray muttered and pushed Natsu off of him. "That was so gay!" He yelled in frustration, embarrassed that Natsu has to fall on top of him. As if, it's like those boy-falls-on-his-back-and-girl-joins-him-and-falls-on-top-of-boy moments! Laxus and Gajeel laughed out loud at how girly it is while Loke snickered, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

Natsu rubbed his head in pain and sat down on a recliner. "You guys..." He said, "...are the worst." he finished in a loud groan.

The girls giggled and laughed, while Juvia swooned over Gray, "Ooooh, Gray-sama!" She squealed with hearts in her eyes. Until Gray magically lost his clothes, leaving him naked on the floor.

"Gray, your clothes." Mira bluntly stated, a smile plastered on her face as if it was the most normal thing to do. Gray looked at his figure and calmly walked around the mansion to look for his clothing.

And they enjoyed themselves the whole night until Monday came back to destroy their lives again. Oh, and Jellal is back! LET'S CELEBRATE! Haha, just kidding. Life with these people are just perfect and awesome.

* * *

**Author's Note**: _Chapter finished at last! So, how was it? Did you enjoy it? I hope you did, ne? :) This is one of the longest chapters I have ever written in FFn. 5,040 words without the author's note. :) Ahem, now, sorry if I updated so late and made you wait for weeks! :( I've been busy with my other stories, school, and Beach Life! Wahahaha! :) I have nothing else to say for now, so please, don't forget to vote on my poll. I'd appreciate it a lot. Thanks! :* You guys are just so awesome. I also took off the Japanese Emoticon since I get distracted so easily by it. Haha._

* * *

**Musing Corner **- _Here're some stuff in case you get confused with the words encountered in the chapter._

_"Onii-san, Laxus...what happened?" Lucy questioned, tilting her head to the side and her finger pushing on her pinkish lips. Clive panted and punched his chest with his fist for a few times and gasped. After a moment, Clive cleared his throat and said, "Natsu burnt the kitchen!" He suddenly blurted out, his eyes wider than an owl's. Lucy knitted her eyebrows together and gave Laxus a quick look. _

**- Onii-san means brother or big brother in Japanese.**

.

_"Ugh, gross. **SPICY **chili? On a **PANCAKE**? With **APPLE SYRUP**? What the—? He has weird tastes for food," Lucy rubbed her temples and drank her coffee, savoring the lukewarm and sweet sensation on her tongue. _

**- I just made this up. I don't even know how it tastes if you mix all of that.**

.

_"Uh, how do I say this," Lucy muttered and looked up, "Well...every time it rains, it reminds me when my mother died," Lucy explained, rubbing her sleeved arm. Her frown deepened and sighed, feeling embarrassed for acting like this in front of a guy. Laxus raised a confused brow and scowled, "Whatever. Your business, not mine." Lucy nodded her head slowly and continued to look down. He scratched his cheek and awkwardly said, "...sorry about awhile ago, by the way." Making Lucy shocked as hell. The self-proclaimed __cool _and _the best _Laxus is _apologizing_...to a _girl_. Woooow. 

**- On this part, it got dramatic. But oh well! It's just a random moment. Give LaLu a freaking chance, will you?**

.

_"L-Levy-chan?" Lucy stammered, a droplet of sweat running down from her forehead to her chin rapidly. The bluenette giggled and jumped her bestfriend._

**__****- -chan** – suffix used usually along with girls' name to express closeness or endearment it also sends a childish **cuteness.**

.

_"Oh, Lu-chan! You're having a HAREM!" Levy hugged Lucy tightly in the neck, making the poor latter's face turn blue. Juvia walked over to them and stared at Lucy's suffocated face, appalled. She tapped Levy's shoulder lightly and said in worry, "Ah, Levy-san! You're killing her!" _

**- ****__****-san** – a common honorifics and is equivalent to Mr., Miss, Ms., or Mrs. It's used if politeness is required.

.

_"Yeah, whatever. Let's continue playing Marvel vs Capcom." Laxus merely shrugged his shoulders and took the controller. Lucy suddenly scampered to where he is and pushed him away, stealing the first controller from him._

**- If you have ever played Marvel vs Capcom, you'll understand and enjoy this part.**

.

_"Nike Man? Is that you?" Natsu looked at Laxus starry-eyed. _

**- a random nickname. Nike Man. "JUST DO IT" - Nike **

.

_The girls giggled and laughed, while Juvia swooned over Gray, "Ooooh, Gray-sama!" She squealed with hearts in her eyes. Until Gray magically lost his clothes, leaving him naked on the floor. _

_**- -sama**_ **– one lever higher than –san and is used to address someone with great respect. **

.

_Hope that helps. _**-End of Musing Corner **

* * *

_Review? Then tell me what you think! ;) And don't forget to vote on my poll, ne! :) Visit my profile to check it out. Thanks! BTW, my profile is bloody long! Beware, people! :)_

- asdfghjklanime


End file.
